Mas importante que el amor
by Vocateam
Summary: Ella es una modelo con un futuro prominente. Él es un simple sastre. ¿Cuantas cosas tienen que pasar en esta casa de modas para que estén juntos? ¡Lemon chapter 5!
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Card Captor Sakura pertenece a las grandiosas Clamp.

Otoño sorprendió a Paris con una gran tormenta, que provoco el descenso en la temperatura durante varios días.

El paisaje de la capital era pintorescamente depresivo. Durante el día, el cielo permanecía nublado, dándole un toque de melancolía a los parques donde paseaban las parejas de enamorados, con los árboles teñidos en diferentes tonalidades y la fresca brisa del norte levantando las hojas en todas direcciones.

Erika Kiddo miraba con nostalgia aquella escena del parque, de una manera furtiva que denotaba añoranza en sus ojos. Su corazón se vio embriagado de una espantosa soledad, cuya única culpable no era otra más que ella misma. La vista desde su oficina, era simplemente espectacular en primavera, en verano… ¡hasta en invierno! La visión fugaz de niños jugando entre la nieve, y construyendo muñecos en los alrededores reavivo un poco sus ánimos decaídos. Era terrible tener que lidiar todas las mañanas y parte de las tardes con la misma escena de los enamorados, tomados de la mano, encendiéndose con besos apasionados en medio de la crudeza del clima. Por suerte el invierno llegaría en unas semanas. La mujer se desplomo en su respaldo ejecutivo, suspirando exhausta ante la visión de su escritorio, lleno de documentos sin revisar. No era fácil lo que ella hacia. Dirigir una casa de modas, en la que si alguien fallaba, todo se venia abajo.

Desde los diseñadores, hasta los maquillistas y estilistas profesionales, pasando por los costureros y los encargados de organizar las pasarelas, pero mas importante que todo, los modelos. Si… porque eran ellos y nadie mas, figuras arrogantes dotadas de una belleza diferente a las demás personas, quienes le daban vida al espectáculo efímero, pero sensacional de la moda. El rostro de Erika dibujo una sonrisa triste al recordar su propia época de modelo, en la cual se sentía inmune a cualquier cosa, mientras pudiera desfilar en medio de los grandes eventos parisinos.

"Gracias a Dios". Alguien llamo a su puerta y ella se sintió agradecida, porque la habían sacado de sus recuerdos. "maldito pasado que no me deja en paz…"

-Adelante.

-Buenos días-una hermosa joven de cabello largo oscuro y bonitos ojos amatista, le sonrió, acercándole una carpeta negra a través del escritorio.

-Como siempre Tomoyo. Nunca me has fallado en la puntualidad.

-Espero que le agrade mi propuesta.

-¿Pero de que hablas? Es simplemente perfecto.

-¿Ah si? Entonces estará de acuerdo en que se lleve a cabo antes de que llegue el invierno.

-Bueno…-medito un poco sus palabras-¿No crees que es demasiado arriesgado realizar un desfile de novias cuando la gente esta mas preocupada por adquirir la bufanda y los guantes de moda?

Tomoyo dejo escapar una carcajada.

-Por eso también presentaremos una tendencia conservadora. Hermosos vestidos de novia, sin escote y con un estilo del siglo XIX que le aseguro, causara furor el año entrante.

Erika estudio cuidadosamente la expresión risueña de Tomoyo, tratando de visualizar un destello de desconfianza en su actitud. Tomoyo no simplemente era su diseñadora estrella, sino, una de los talentos jóvenes mas prometedores de Paris, en cuanto a ideas frescas e innovadoras se refería. Erika sonrió, satisfecha.

-Bien, entonces lo dejo en tus manos. No me decepciones.

-No lo haré…-Tomoyo se levanto con la frente erguida, orgullosa de lo que había logrado. La chica salio de la oficina de su jefa, dirigiéndose hacia su asistente con algo que otra persona que no fuera Zamain, habria confundido con la seriedad de un superior-. ¡Lo logre!

Zamain bajo la cabeza, en ademán de felicitación.

-¿Piensa decirle a la señorita Sakura?

-¿Bromeas? Pienso hacer más que eso. ¡Ella debe brillar como nadie la noche de la pasarela! Me entregare a mi trabajo para realizarle el mejor vestido que el mundo haya visto-y mientras decía esto, caminaba apresurada por los oscuros pasillos de _"sensualité"_ (nombre de la casa de modas). Los ojos se le iluminaron como luciérnagas al escuchar aquel timbre delicado, elegante y medio sumiso de voz. Pero Zamain se vio obligada a sujetarla del brazo. Sakura no estaba sola.

Detrás de aquella puerta que separaba el pasillo en donde se encontraban Zamain y Tomoyo, de la habitación de la dulce Sakura, se escuchaban un par de risillas inocentes, que Tomoyo identifico rápidamente como la de su amiga… y la de Himuro Sharingan, el prospecto masculino mas solicitado de Paris para los desfiles de etiqueta.

Himuro Sharingan además de tener como ambición convertirse en un actor y modelo de talla holywoodense, se había propuesto como meta conquistar a la preciosa, impecable y perfecta Sakura Kinomoto.

Pero cada acercamiento que el chico tenia con la joven, se convertía en una invitación por parte de ella, para que al fin le dejara de molestar (aunque adivinen que… el no desistía).

Esa mañana de otoño había sido particularmente afortunada para Himuro. El joven se había infiltrado a la habitación de la chica, con quien sabe que pretensiones logrando mantener una saludable conversación matutina con ella. Hasta que se acerco demasiado y en un intento algo desesperado por apresurar las cosas, tomo su mano con delicadeza, haciendo que la ojiverde se sobresaltara y riera nerviosamente. Himuro le siguió, riendo fingidamente para disimular su torpeza.

Tomoyo se vio obligada a interrumpir.

-¡Hola!-Himuro la miro con irritación-Les traigo una noticia que simplemente les va a encantar.

-¿Qué es?-pregunto Sakura, levantándose de la cama.

-Será mejor que lleven su linda presencia al área de corte y confección porque tenemos que tomarles medidas para unos diseñitos. ¡Tendremos un desfile en unas semanas!

El semblante de Himuro cambio drásticamente.

-¿Entonces que estamos esperando¡Vamos, Sakura!-exclamo el joven emocionado, jalando a la chica por el brazo. Tomoyo suspiro derrotada ante la mirada divertida de su asistente. ¿Acaso Himuro no había entendido el negocio? Ni por Erika, ni por Sakura.

Pero mientras Tomoyo se preguntaba que pasaría con la carrera de Sakura si llegara a _enamorarse_, Sakura se pregunto si algún día llegaría a amar a alguien. Eso solo el tiempo lo decidiría.

* * *

¡Bien! Hace mucho que deseaba hacer un fanfic de Card Captor Sakura y ahora que los deberes de la prepa no me absorben tanto, he decidido que voy a hacer uno.

Muchos se preguntaran el porque de la clasificación, pues bien este fic incluirá lemon. Un SxS. Lo siento pero no imagino a Sakura con alguien que no sea Sakura. Obviamente, primero tengo que hacer que se conozcan (jaja) y como adelanto puedo decirles que Shaoran aparecerá en el siguiente capitulo.

Prometo actualizar pronto. Claro, si no tengo deberes en la prepa, si mi computadora no me saca un susto de nuevo y si mi otros fics me lo permiten (jaja). En los siguientes dias el VocaTeam publicara un fic de Death Note y otro de… bueno mejor que sea sorpresa.

Espero que les haya gustado y si no… todas las opiniones serán bien recibidas.

Este fic me pertenece, y la idea nació después de una tormentosa noche de desvelo. La redacción también es mía. Me despido, _**SAM AVEIRO.**_


	2. Chapter 2

¡¡¡HOLA DE NUEVO!!! Lamento la tardanza (bueno, en realidad solo ha pasado una semana desde que publique), pero he tenido muchas cosas que hacer, en realidad todavía tengo, pero prometí que actualizaría pronto

Quiero agradecerle a mi "sis" Erika, por ayudarme con esto de los fanfics, a Himuro y a Zamain… aunque no se muy bien porque. También les agradezco a los que dejaron review, y espero que les agrade el rumbo que va a tomar la historia. _Card Captor Sakura le pertenece a las grandiosas chicas de Clamp,_ pero eso ya lo saben así que esta es la última vez que lo diré. Bien, nos leemos hasta la próxima semana.

* * *

-Hola.

-Hola…-murmuro ella, con expresión resignada-no me digas…

-Si te digo-asintió el, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Pasa-lo invito ella, asomándose al balcón para ayudarle con sus maletas. La joven se sorprendió al percatarse de que las únicas pertenencias que llevaba su primo en ese momento, eran la desgastada mochila azul que le había regalado el año pasado en Navidad y una gabardina oscura que a juzgar por su olor, no había sido lavada por lo menos en dos semanas.

Meiling cerró la puerta con lentitud, observando la figura sombría de su primo, buscando su lugar en un pequeño sofá marrón que había sido testigo de muchas tardes de desasosiego.

El joven lucia tranquilo, y hasta cierto punto alegre. Su prima, de pronto se sintió muy cansada ante el impacto de la realidad que recién había recibido y dejo caer sin miramiento alguno las cosas del chico. Este la miro con un dejo de curiosidad en los ojos, intrigado por la manera en la que estaba actuando. El ambiente se había vuelto demasiado denso, por lo que Shaoran se acerco al refrigerador, sacando un par de bebidas frías de el e invitando a Meiling para que le acompañara en la mesa.

-¿Sabes que es lo mas horrible de esto?-empezó ella.

El muchacho negó con indiferencia, mientras se aseguraba de penetrar lo suficiente en la mirada de Meiling, como para hacerle saber que no estaba arrepentido por lo que había pasado; _por lo que había hecho._

-Me siento como si tu fueras el anfitrión y yo la invitada-advirtió la joven, por la forma en la que Shaoran se había tomado la libertad de "instalarse" en su casa. El chico sonrió, sin pena y más feliz que nunca por lo que estaba a punto de revelarle: "soy libre, al fin"

-Eso imagine-dijo la chica, dejando escapar un suspiro-. ¿Y como fue?

-En realidad no lo se. Papa no me dio tiempo de preguntárselo.

-¿Y no te sientes mal?

-No… ¿Sabes? Lo he pensado mucho y creo que jamás lo entenderá, por lo que no tiene caso que me esfuerce en buscar su perdón. A lo mejo hice mal, pero en ese momento necesitaba tiempo, espacio y dinero que evidentemente no conseguiría por ningún lado si le revelaba mi verdadera vocación. Te juro que poco le falto para romperme la cara, pero huí justo a tiempo y ahora puedo decir que lo tengo todo para ir en busca de mi sueño.

-Que idealista eres-le reprocho-¿Se puede saber que piensas hacer para pagar la escuela? No, mejor dicho ¿Qué piensas hacer para sobrevivir?

-¡Meiling que pesimista eres! Recuerda que tú me vas a conseguir trabajo en la casa de modas en la que haces la limpieza.

-Ya te dije que ahí no reciben a nadie que no tenga un diploma.

-Usa tus influencias.

-¡¿Pero que influencias va a tener una intendente?!

Shaoran suspiro exhausto, aunque sin perder ese semblante despreocupado que le caracterizaba.

-Supongo que te acompañare mañana, no pierdo nada con solicitar una cita.

-Me voy a dormir.

La chica abandono a su primo, no sin antes indicarle el lugar en el que generalmente colocaba las frazadas. Seria una noche fría, pero no para Shaoran quien se sentía acogido bajo la calidez de un sueño… un sueño que perseguiría a toda costa, aunque el mundo entero se interpusiera entre el y su meta. Así seria… y con la seguridad de un niño que reposaba entre los brazos de su madre, el joven se envolvió entre las frazadas, durmiendo con la sonrisa más feliz de su vida.

Sakura se encontraba frente al escritorio de Erika, su jefa, observando con meticulosidad como esta revisaba las nuevas propuestas de promotores de talento que habían llegado hasta su PC. El semblante de la joven lucia nervioso, ansioso y todo lo que pueda describir la actitud de una persona que espera recibir noticias; buenas, malas… _no, ojala que fueran buenas _pensó la chica.

Erika despego la vista de su ordenador y clavo su mirada celeste en los ojos turquesa de Sakura. La joven se sobresalto un poco al percibir la dureza en la expresión de Kiddo, pero cualquier temor infundado desapareció en cuanto la mujer mando llamar a Tomoyo y la amatista entro con una pequeña joven, de unos 12 años aparentemente. Físicamente la niña no era muy agraciada, y su cabello lucia maltratado pero irradiaba una simpatía tan natural, que para alguien tan sensible como Sakura dicha cualidad no paso desapercibida ni por un solo instante.

Tomoyo sentó a la niña a un lado de Sakura. Esta le sonrió tiernamente.

-Tu…-dijo Erika, deteniéndose abruptamente para meditar la forma genérica en la que se lo diría-Ella será como tu asistente. Pidele lo que quieras y te aseguro que te lo llevara sin chistar. Tiene órdenes para ello.

Sakura enmudeció. ¿Acaso… le habían llevado aquella pequeña para que fungiera el rol de una sirvienta?

-No comprendo…-admitió Sakura nerviosa-. Las únicas personas que necesitan un asistente dentro de este trabajo son…

-Si, pero tu eres especial-replico Tomoyo-. Tómalo como un regalo de Erika.

"Tómalo" susurro Sakura, mirando a la niña, a quien no habían dejado de referirse como un objeto. La ojiverde no se sintió con ánimos de discutir con aquellas dos mujeres y se levanto de su asiento, haciendo que la niña también lo hiciera.

-Y bien… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Marion-fue la solitaria respuesta.

La respiración de Shaoran se entrecorto. El sudor empezó a perlar su piel bronceada y los jadeos aumentaron conforme cambiaba de posición en el sofá en el que estaba durmiendo. _"Ahhh" _murmuro el chico entre sueños, sofocado por las sensaciones. La misma imagen se repetía sin fin, una y mil veces en su cabeza.

Esa noche, al llegar a casa de su prima había intentado fingir fortaleza y según el, Meiling no habia sospechado nada de lo que verdaderamente estaba sintiendo, porque las palabras de su padre lo habían herido mas de lo que el quería aceptar.

Si, efectivamente tenia razón al admitir que habia hecho mal al engañar a su padre de ese modo, pero ¿Acaso se habia equivocado al predecir la reacción que el tendría al enterarse de lo que quería hacer¿La respuesta? No.

El joven sintió como sus recuerdos lo transportaban al pasado, y recordó el día en que Hien Li le advirtió que no toleraria que el decidiera cursar otra profesión que no fuera la de medico.

Recordó esa tarde, cuando llego a casa después de la universidad y el le escupió en la cara, con el rostro colerizado por la ira al haberse enterado, que su hijo lo habia engañado por mas de dos años, ya que en realidad no habia estado estudiando medicina… sino "alta costura y diseño". ¡Maldita ocupación de Maricones te fuiste a conseguir¿No fue lo que le dijo?

En fin, fueron dos años¡mas de dos años! en los que estuvo utilizando el dinero que tan generosamente su padre le daba para libros de medicina aristotélica e instrumentos carisimos de disección anatómica en… telas raras e hilos especiales para bordados poco comunes. ¿Gracioso, no? No tanto.

Shaoran se despertó de la pesadilla, bañado en sudor y cubriéndose la boca para que no se escucharan sus gritos hasta el cuarto de su prima. El joven trato de tranquilizarse pensando en lo alentador del mañana y no en lo desolador del pasado. Aquel pasado que por lo visto no dejaría de molestarle por un buen tiempo. ¡Ja! Ya se encargaría de erradicarlo… o por lo menos de componerlo. Si, le demostraría a su padre que habia nacido para esto y de esta manera lo perdonaría. Con la esperanza de que así fuera, el chico cayo presa del sueño una vez más.

-¡Sakura!-se escucho a la distancia; era Tomoyo.

Marion estaba en la habitación de la ojiverde, retocandole el peinado. Sakura se sintió muy feliz, por tener alguien además de Himuro con el cual compartir las charlas matutinas.

-Eres muy linda…-dijo Marion, dándose cuenta de la necesidad que tenia Sakura por iniciar la conversación.

-Ah… si-acepto la joven, levemente ruborizada.

-Ese chico Himuro ¿Es tu novio?

-¡No!-exclamo alarmada ante la premisa-¿Por qué?

-Ja ja, no lo se. Tal vez por la manera en la que te mira.

-¿Y te parece que yo lo veo igual?-pregunto Sakura, incomoda por el interrogatorio.

-No. Tú no lo amas.

_Pero que confianza… _pensó Sakura, esbozando una sonrisa traviesa e inquisitiva a la vez. La joven se tiro en la cama, como una niña pequeña, saltando varias veces sobre el colchón. Después se apoyo en sus codos y miro a su "asistente" de un modo muy serio, hecho que por cierto la pequeña Marion ignoro.

-¿Y tu que sabes del amor?

-Lo suficiente para saber que tú no lo has sentido… y por lo visto tampoco lo quieres sentir.

-Pero que insolen…

-¡Sakura!-apareció Tomoyo en la habitación, sin tocar la puerta-Himuro y los demás modelos ya están en el área de corte y confección. ¿A que horas piensas ir amiga? No te vamos a esperar hasta que anochezca.

Marion salio del cuarto, encontrándose con Zamain quien sostenía unos apuntes en sus brazos. Sakura se sorprendió por la precocidad de su joven asistente y se sintió, hasta cierto punto humillada. ¿Pero no tenía la razón? Ella nunca se habia enamorado… ¿Y si hacia el intento por querer, aunque fuera un poquito a Himuro? Una oleada de confusión se ciño sobre la cabeza de la ojiverde. ¿Sobre su cabeza… o sobre su corazón?

-Te digo que esto no va a funcionar…

-Meiling¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? No seas tan pesimista.

-Shaoran… ¡Ay no, ahí viene la señora!

Shaoran adopto una posición bastante formal y erguida, contrario a la de su prima Meiling, que al percatarse de que su jefa se acercaba irremediablemente hacia ellos, habia optado por desviar la mirada al suelo.

-Buenos días-dijo Shaoran. La figura de Erika Kiddo era imponente.

-¿Si?

-Señora… el es mi primo…

-Vengo por una cita. Me especializo en alta costura y diseño…

-¡Ahhh!-el rostro de Erika se ilumino de pronto-A ti te andaba buscando. Por lo visto eres razonablemente cumplidor y eso me agrada.

La expresión de Shaoran era ligeramente contrariada, mientras que Meiling estaba tan estupefacta que en su boca podrían entrar todas las moscas de Paris si alguien no le pedía que la cerrara pronto.

-¿Cómo?-reacciono Shaoran.

-Que me gusta la puntualidad. Ven, sígueme-y lo jalo con brusquedad del brazo, haciendo que la siguiera por un largo pasillo que conducía a unas escaleras.

Meiling se cubrió la boca espantada (no, no le entro una mosca). ¡Erika Kiddo habia confundido a su primo Shaoran con el nuevo sastre de la casa¡Demonios! El de siempre, se habia enfermado de varicela y tendría que estar ausente mínimo dos semanas… Solo que no muchos lo sabían, mas que la propia Erika y algunos del servicio de intendencia que lo habían ayudado a llegar al hospital después de una crisis nerviosa a causa de la comezón que sufría en todo el cuerpo. ¿Qué pasaría cuando Erika se diera cuenta del error que habia cometido? No quería ni imaginarlo.

-Aquí es. Acércate a la chica de allá-Erika se refería a Tomoyo-ella te dirá lo que tienes que hacer. Yo tengo varios pendientes, así que cuando termines vas y me buscas a la oficina para hablar de tus compensaciones.

Shaoran asintió sin mucha convicción, perdido completamente entre el mundo de luces y sombras que se abría espectacular ante el. El chico se dejo envolver por el aroma suave de la seda traída de Italia y disfruto de la sonora melodía que habia cautivado desde siempre su oído musical: un idioma que hablaban todos a su alrededor y que el entendía muy bien: el idioma de la moda. Jamás concibió otra idea de paraíso, hasta que en ese instante choco sin querer y de espaldas con una muchacha, cuya mirada dulce lo tendria cautivo de por vida

-¿Sakura estas bien?

Tal vez el paraíso de la moda era un paraíso limitado después de todo.

* * *

¿Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. La verdad ya es algo noche y todo lo que tenia que decir ya lo dije en la introducción. Me despido prometiendo que actualizare la próxima semana y dejándoles esta frase:

"_NO HAY ARTE MAS INSPIRADOR QUE EL AMOR… PERO TAMPOCO MAS PELIGROSO" __**SAM AVEIRO.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Este es el tercer capitulo de Mas importante que el amor… y me gustaría hacer un par de aclaraciones. Primero que nada, iré haciendo la advertencia del siguiente capitulo, ya que lo mas probable es que en ese aparezca el lemon._

_En segundo y ultimo plano, dicho capitulo no lo subiré hasta los primeros días de abril, ya que tengo unas cosas que hacer, entre ellas estudiar para los exámenes que me esperan regresando de vacaciones. _

_Tan poco es imposible que uno de mis compañeros del VocaTeam continué con esta historia, pero preferiría terminarla yo, ya que nuestros estilos de redacción y nuestras formas de narrar son visiblemente diferentes en la mayoría de los casos y según como veo las cosas, eso dañaría considerablemente la trama. Bueno lo que quiero decir, es que espero que comprendan el retraso. Gracias. _

Habían pasado seis días, desde que Shaoran había comenzado a trabajar en _"sensualité" _y cada minuto transcurrido dentro de la casa de modas, se convertía en una nueva revelación para el castaño.

Meiling no la había pasado muy bien los últimos días, bajo la inminente amenaza de que la señora lo descubriera todo y que, malinterpretando su silencio, no solo corriera a Shaoran, sino que la dejara sin trabajo a ella también, en un momento en el que se encontraba necesitada del mismo. Aun así se mostraba sorprendida a sobremanera de la benevolencia que el destino estaba teniendo con ellos, ya que el verdadero sustituto del señor François no se había aparecido en toda la semana, ni tampoco había tenido la molestia de llamar a Erika para justificarse.

Erika Kiddo, por su parte, se encontraba bastante satisfecha con el desempeño de Shaoran, y no solo en lo individual ya que el chico había logrado establecer una provechosa mancuerna con la talentosa Tomoyo.

Marion no se había despegado ni por un segundo de Sakura, sobre todo después de percatarse del impacto que su "ama" había provocado en el misterioso Li Shaoran. "_Jamás había visto una mujer tan hermosa como ella…" _Pensaba el chico con ansiedad y algo de lujuria cada vez que la tocaba disimuladamente por encima de la ropa, para tomarle las medidas pertinentes. A pesar de lo que sentía en su interior, el muchacho se comportaba profesionalmente con la joven Kinomoto, siempre que le tocaba trabajar _sobre ella. _El intercambio de sonrisas era común cada vez que se veían, aunque las de Shaoran era demasiado frías lo que intrigaba a Sakura, quien estaba convencida de que no le era del todo indiferente a ese muchacho. 

La ojiverde generalmente se sonrojaba al pensar demasiado en eso, lo que en más de una ocasión fue interpretado por Himuro como el signo inequívoco de que sus años de solemne y fiel espera comenzaban a rendir sus frutos. Marion se reía a escondidas del atractivo modelo, visualizando en su mente lo patético que luciría el día en que descubriera que el dueño de las nuevas emociones que estaban despertando el lado mas sentimental de Sakura no era el, sino el simple y casi inexistente costurero que recientemente había llegado a la casa de modas.

Al cumplirse la semana, Sakura se despertó más tarde que de costumbre, preguntándose donde estaría Marion que no la había levantado antes. Sin embargo, en el fondo se sentía agradecida de que su asistente no estuviera allí. La joven se llevo una mano a la frente, cerciorándose de que todo había sido un sueño. Si, efectivamente lo había sido, porque al mirar al otro lado de la cama se encontraba sola. _¿Bueno pero por qué esperaba no estarlo? _Esa pregunta interior hizo que los colores se le subieran al rostro. 

Marion entro a la habitación, llevando unas sabanas blancas que dejo en un estante al percatarse del rojo que teñía las mejillas de Sakura. La niña, que extrañamente solía mostrar preocupación por sus semejantes, se acerco a la ojiverde con la expresión asustada de una madre, tocando su frente y preguntando con un toque de complicidad:

-No tienes fiebre… ¿cierto?

Sakura se cubrió el rostro con una almohada, murmurando entre dientes: "¡Te odio Marion!"

-¿En serio?-pregunto la niña, sin inmutarse.

-No…-Sakura echo la almohada a un rincón y se levanto rápidamente para alcanzar a la niña. Marion se sorprendió al sentir que la joven la estaba abrazando por detrás y ya que su agudeza mental no le permitía pensar en alguien que se mostrara tan cariñoso con ella sin buscar algo a cambio, se deshizo del abrazo tan pronto como le fue posible para quedar de frente a Sakura quien aun conservaba esa sonrisa infantil e inocente que en algunas ocasiones ella había catalogado como idiota. En fin, parecía que la modelo tenía algo importante que decirle y por lo visto necesitaría de su ayuda-¿Qué pasa Marion¿Por qué me miras con esa cara tan seria?

-¿Qué quieres?

La sonrisa de Sakura desapareció. En serio que esa niña era inteligente.

-¿Cómo…?

-No gastare mi saliva en explicarte como lo se, solo dime que es lo que quieres.

Sakura trago saliva y acercándose a Marion le imploro:

-¡Quiero que me ayudes a encontrarme a solas con el joven Li!

Marion desvió la mirada hacia el techo, recordando cual había sido la verdadera razón por la que Erika la había puesto al servicio de Sakura. De pronto, se dio cuenta que lo que le estaba pidiendo la chica, no era posible por las órdenes que había recibido de Kiddo... Pero Erika no tenia porque enterarse ¿cierto? El rostro de Marion adquirió una expresión traviesa, que Sakura confundió con una sonrisa solidaria.

-Esta bien Sakura-dijo ella mientras le acariciaba el pelo lentamente-te ayudare a reunirte con tu príncipe azul.

Sakura la abrazo efusivamente. Marion solo podía pensar en lo divertido que seria burlarse de los planes que Erika Kiddo había trazado para ellas…

Al salir de su habitación, Sakura se encontró _casualmente _con Shaoran, quien le obsequio una bonita rosa blanca. Sakura se sorprendió por la rapidez con la que Marion había actuado, pero mas tarde que temprano termino por darse cuenta que el pequeño regalo del costurero, había sido un detalle que provenía de el, y no del impulso causado por el consejo de su sirvienta. 

-Una flor para otra flor-inquirió Himuro al observar a Sakura jugando con la rosa entre las manos-¿Quién te la dio?

-Mmm… Marion. 

-¡Así que esa chiquilla te despierta todas las mañanas con detallitos tan cursis como estos! La verdad no parece el tipo de persona que lo haría…

-Nunca juzgues a un libro por su portada.

-Si tu me lo pidieras, yo te despertaría con un ramo de estas todos los días…-afirmo el muchacho, tomando la flor con delicadeza entre sus dedos pulgar e índice-¡Ah!

-¿Qué paso?-exclamo Sakura, alarmada.

-Creo que me pinché con una espina-admitió el chico llevándose el dedo índice a la mano, chupando la sangre-perdona, Sakura. Iré a lavarme las manos-dijo el joven devolviéndole la rosa. Sakura sonreía, extasiada. La muchacha aspiro con lentitud el exquisito aroma de la flor y susurro al viento, con la esperanza de que el dueño de aquel nombre pudiera escucharla… _"Shaoran"_

Pronto oscureció y el firmamento parisino, que esa noche estaba despejado lucia deslumbrante, iluminado por la belleza de la luna y las estrellas que brillaban como diamantes puros sin que nada ni nadie los pudiera opacar. _"Esta noche es para los enamorados; es para Sakura y para mi", _le decía Himuro a su amigo Yukito, el cual se había comprometido a acompañarlo hasta la habitación de Sakura, para que la chica no se sintiera tan incomoda ante la idea de dejarlo pasar de noche. Yukito Tsukishiro también aspiraba a convertirse en un modelo reconocido, pero no era tan popular como Himuro. A pesar de eso, Erika siempre lo animaba diciendo que tenía un futuro verdaderamente promisorio, lo que lo había salvado de desistir en muchas ocasiones.

Himuro solamente tenía 19 años, pero tenia un porte y una gracia tan peculiares, que cualquiera que no lo conociese se admiraba instantáneamente de la seguridad con la que el chico se desenvolvía en todas las situaciones. En el fondo, era un tipo ególatra que se aprovechaba del mínimo error de los demás, para engrandecerse a si mismo. Así es como su vida había pasado sin menores contratiempos hasta que conoció a Sakura Kinomoto, hermosa y con un talento poco común, que de inmediato la colocaron a convertirse en el mayor reto que Himuro había enfrentado en sus diecinueve primaveras.

¿Qué no le haría caso? Las palabras de Erika no tenían significado ni valor, y le probaría costara lo que le costara que se había equivocado al estereotiparlo a el, como solía hacer con todos los modelos que no fueran Sakura Kinomoto.

-¿Qué…?-pregunto Himuro a Yukito, irritado por la forma tan brusca en la que su amigo lo había jalado por el brazo, para esconderlo detrás de unos árboles.

Yukito, nervioso por la actitud que Himuro fuera a tomar después de ver lo que estaba sucediendo frente a sus ojos, simplemente se limito a señalar en dirección a la puerta de la habitación de Sakura, en donde estaban ella… ¿y el sastre?

Himuro palideció. Sakura estaba recargada contra su puerta, atrapada entre los brazos y el rostro de ese… ¿Pero como se llamaba? Es decir, el tipo llevaba en la casa cerca de una semana ¿Y aun no se aprendía su nombre? El semblante del joven se desfiguro por la ira, y dispuesto a demostrarle que nadie se pasaba de listo con lo que _le pertenecía _a Himuro Sharingan, el modelo cerró el puño, acercándose peligrosamente un par de zancadas hasta Shaoran, quien cautivado por la sonrisa de Sakura aun no se había percatado de la presencia de ambos chicos. Esto fue aprovechado por Yukito, quien por segunda vez en la noche se vio en la obligación de jalar a su amigo hasta un lugar en el que ninguno de los dos fueran visibles.

-¡Voy a romperle la cara a ese infeliz!

-No puedes-razono con tranquilidad Yukito.

-¿Por qué?-reprocho Himuro entre gritos y maldiciones.

-Porque Erika te correría.

-¡Entonces le diré lo que ese tipo esta haciendo con Sakura!

-Tampoco puedes

-¿Por qué demonios no!-estallo el chico, sin poder contenerse.

-Porque Erika se daría cuenta que tú también quieres algo con Sakura. Mejor tranquilízate. Si quieres conseguir que lo corran, debes pensar en una buena excusa.

Himuro aspiro todo el aire que le fue posible, recuperando rápidamente su actitud pasiva. Sin embargo, cuando Yukito se dio la vuelta, el joven descargo su furia ciega golpeando su puño contra una pared de mármol, que no se dolió tanto como la mano de Himuro después del repentino arranque de celos que el muchacho había optado en desquitar así. Yukito lo miro con desaprobación.

-Esta bien; vayamos a la oficina de Erika.

Shaoran no sabia lo que le esperaba… ¿O el que no sabia era Himuro?

-Si… espero que te recuperes pronto-Yukito Y Himuro se escabulleron hasta las oficinas de _"sensualité"_ que en ese momento estaban desocupadas. La única persona que se quedaba hasta muy tarde trabajando era Erika. Yukito le pidió a su amigo que guardara silencio, ya que su jefa estaba teniendo una conversación telefónica… ¡con François! _"Esto es destino"_ pensó Himuro para sus adentros y sonriendo de una manera amarga-No, François nadie ha tomado tu lugar. Si, aun tienes trabajo-Erika rió por las inquietudes que manifestaba su fiel costurero-. Ya te dije…

-¡Esta enfermo!-exclamo Himuro, Triunfante.

-Si…-afirmo un sonriente Yukito-¿A dónde vas?

El supermodelo se levanto inmediatamente en dirección a la salida de las oficinas, sin responderle a Yukito. Quería deshacerse de las piedras que obstaculizaban su camino, entonces actuaría con la misma velocidad con la que quería que desaparecieran. Al mal paso… darle prisa.

Shaoran y Sakura se despidieron con un inocente beso de mejilla, ya que para ese entonces Marion permanecía muy cerca de ellos, vigilándolos. Era una verdadera ironía… que una niña de 12 años estuviera fungiendo con el papel de una madre protectora. Pero Marion no se sentía como tal, le divertía la forma en la que se estaban dando las cosas, sobre todo porque podía frenar los naturales impulsos que Shaoran y Sakura estaban sintiendo. _De verdad que era divertido… _

-Oye niño…-dijo Marion dirigiéndose a Shaoran-No quiero incomodarlos, pero ¿No es Himuro Sharingan el todo-me-lo-merezco quien se acerca inevitablemente hasta aquí?

Sakura afirmo con la cabeza, empujando a Shaoran hacia la dirección contraria, para que su figura se perdiera en medio de la oscuridad y la vista de Himuro no pudiera divisarlo. Marion se humedeció los labios cuando el chico paso ante ellas, conciente de que el no era tonto y la posibilidad de que no hubiera visto a Shaoran era casi nula. Sakura le ofreció un cortes "Buenas noches", que Himuro se limito a contestar con una sonrisa torcida. Sakura se sobresalto.

-¿Crees que lo haya visto?

-¿De veras quieres que te responda?-Marion guió a Sakura hasta su habitación, para dejarla descansar. Pero la ojiverde solo podía pensar en la expresión de Himuro… incluso en sus sueños.

A Himuro no le resulto muy difícil llegar a la casa de François. Ya había estado un par de veces ahí, y si mal no recordaba una de ellas había sido con motivo de la fiesta de cumpleaños del sastre.

El chico toco el timbre en repetidas ocasiones, sin recibir respuesta alguna. El joven camino alrededor del perímetro, encontrándose con una ventana abierta por la cual podría acceder subiendo un árbol. El "playboy" trepo con agilidad las ramas, hasta que de un salto enorme obtuvo acceso al balcón principal de la casa; al balcón de la habitación de François. Un grito de hombre puso en alarma roja las direccionales de Himuro quien se mostró extrañado ante la falta de luz que había en el lugar. No había duda, aquel hombre envuelto en sabanas, aquel que había gritado de esa manera, era François. Himuro se acerco con toda la intención de destaparlo, pero el hombre resistió con valentía la furia de los embates del chico. Finalmente y cansado por la actitud tímida de François, el joven hablo:

-Soy yo, Himuro. No me importa que tan enfermo estés… ¡Quiero que regreses a tu trabajo!

François se quito las sabanas del rostro, un poco mas tranquilo después de comprobar que no se trataba de un ladrón, sino del arrogante modelo de _"sensualité"_

-¿Estas loco¡Mírame¡Tengo varice…!

-No me importa lo que tengas. Quiero que mañana mismo te presentes ante Erika y le digas que te sientes en condiciones de volver a tus…

-¡Mira niño…!

-¡Mira nada! Andale…-Himuro hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por levantar a François de su estado de incapacidad, pero todo intento fue inútil. Así estuvo toda la noche, hasta que se dio cuenta que pronto amanecería, por lo que decidió regresar a la casa de modas, antes de que Erika se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho. _"Maldito costurero de quinta. ¡Le rogué! Himuro Sharingan le rogó y aun así…"_

-¿Qué me ves?-estallo Himuro contra Shaoran, quien en ese momento acompañaba a Erika hasta su despacho. Kiddo lo miro sorprendida, igual o más estupefacta que el mismo Shaoran-¿Qué rayos¿Acaso tengo monitos pintados en la cara?

-No… pero si tienes muchos barros-admitió Shaoran riendo disimuladamente.

-¿Qué!

-No son barros…-dijo Erika examinando con detenimiento el rostro del chico-¡Himuro tiene varicela!

-¿vari…?

Himuro sintió que el mundo se le venia abajo. Su vista se nublo… y ya no supo nada más porque se desmayo. Quizás su mayor problema no era Shaoran… sino su imprudencia.

Continuara...

* * *

_¿Y bien que les pareció este capitulo? La verdad es que yo me divertí mucho escribiéndolo. Espero que Himuro no se moleste mucho conmigo. Ya saben, cualquier duda, sugerencia o aporte –pero que sea constructivo Ok?- me lo hacen saber, yo no me molesto. Me despido hasta abril y que tengan unas bonitas vacaciones. __**SAM AVEIRO.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer**_: La mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen (salvo los que son de mi autoría, claro está n.n). Card Captor Sakura pertenece a las grandiosas Clamp.

* * *

Erika lo pensó detenidamente. La humareda acre de su cigarrillo levanto una espesa niebla alrededor de su escritorio y esto la obligo a entrecerrar los parpados por un momento.

Todo estaba en silencio. Las cortinas de su oficina estaban cerradas, pero una luz pálida de invierno había conseguido colarse entre un huequito de la tela, justo al centro de la ventana.

Las cortinas de su oficina siempre le habían parecido el telón de un escenario. Tal vez sólo por eso las había conservado a lo largo de los años. La luz proyecto las partículas de nicotina, que se dispersaban lentamente con cada aspirada que Erika le daba a su cigarrillo.

Su respiración y ese soplo sordo acompañado de una nubecilla de humo habían permanecido con ella durante horas, mientras la mujer meditaba lo que había sucedido la tarde anterior.

El humo se expandió por sus pulmones una y otra vez y Erika sintió que finalmente estaban llegando las ideas a su cerebro. Antes de encerrarse en sus pensamientos, miró por última vez las partículas de polvo y nicotina suspendidas sobre su escritorio, y sólo por un segundo, deseo formar parte de ellas.

Erika dejó la colilla de su cigarrillo en el cenicero y tomo el teléfono de su escritorio, con un gesto, por demás elegante. Su voz sonó áspera y cansada, pero el timbre autoritario no desapareció. En verdad, nadie esperaría que estuviera muy contenta después de lo que había pasado… ¿O sí?

-Quiero ver a Tomoyo-dijo secamente y colgó.

No era que Tomoyo fuera la culpable de su desgano, pero era la única persona en la que en realidad confiaba. Suponía que Tomoyo lo sabía de alguna manera, o si no le parecía imposible que llevará tanto tiempo en la casa, habiendo recibido ofertas de diseñadores de renombre en España y Norteamérica.

También podía deducir que se había quedado para estar con Sakura. Ese era otro punto a su favor. Tomoyo jamás permitiría que Sakura echara a perder su carrera por alguien como Himuro. Aunque en todo ese tiempo, Sakura tampoco había dado grandes muestras de sentirse atraída por él. Eso le complacía.

Sakura no merecía cometer el mismo error por el que ella llevaba años sufriendo. Por eso Marion estaba con ella. Erika le había pedido que vigilara a Sakura, porque no podía permitir que ella se enamorara de Himuro. ¿Acaso Himuro Sharingan era el único hombre sobre la faz de la tierra capaz de seducir a Sakura Kinomoto? ¿Por qué no preocuparse por Yukito, u otros modelos de la compañía?

A Erika Kiddo, jamás le pasó por la mente que Li Shaoran, el sastre sustito representaba el único peligro real para los planes que tenía para su modelo. Por eso, la decisión que estaba a punto de tomar, no le pareció ni por asomo descabellada.

Creía que Tomoyo pensaría igual. Y estaba en lo cierto.

El otro día había permanecido frente a la puerta de Himuro durante largo rato, esperando respuesta. La noche cayó más temprano de lo habitual sobre suelo parisino y un manto de incredulidad se expandió lentamente por la casa, causando intriga y desazón entre los inquilinos.

Erika no estaba en situación de argumentar que no lo sabía. Conocía los sentimientos de Himuro y tenía una ligera idea de lo que el chico sería capaz con tal de estar cerca de Sakura. Aunque en cierto modo, no dejaba de intrigarle que siendo éste tan perverso y meticuloso, se hubiera comportado como un perfecto estúpido.

Quizá se equivocaba y no lo era, pero Himuro no había sabido controlar sus impulsos y estos se habían desbordado como un río furioso que se sale de su cauce cuando uno menos se lo imagina.

Muchos lo intentaron antes que ella. El buen Yukito Tsukishiro se había parado por horas frente a esa misma puerta, apelando infructuosamente a la racionalidad de su amigo. Tomoyo y Zamain le habían prometido una cura instantánea a base de brebajes y un toque de nuez moscada, el ingrediente principal con el que elaboraba sus productos la enigmática abuela de Zamain.

Tomoyo hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, hablándole con cariño y casi con respeto entre susurros, que se perdieron como ecos muy pequeños a través de la cerradura dorada de la habitación del muchacho.

Cansada de que nada funcionara y de no obtener respuesta por parte del chico, Zamain le propuso llevarlo a la colina en donde vivía su abuela, para resolver directamente la situación de una vez.

Pero Himuro fue subestimado por todos. Cubierto por sabanas de seda blancas y haciendo caso omiso de sus compañeros que en verdad querían ayudarlo, el joven lamento que nunca se hubieran dado cuenta que él sabía a la perfección que la varicela no se curaba de un día para otro y que además, era demasiado escéptico para confiar en los remedios naturales.

Luego, como último recurso, le ofrecieron llevar a Sakura a cambio de que les respondiera cómo estaba, pero Erika apareció de la nada y lo impidió.

-No quiero que otro de mis modelos enferme-todos se dieron cuenta que estaba en lo cierto. En sí, Himuro ya representaba una gran perdida para el equipo.

Tomoyo frunció el ceño, estando poco convencida.

-No podemos hacer eso. Él necesita ver a un doctor.

-Tú lo has dicho-respondió tajante-él necesita un medico, no a Sakura. Ahora, váyanse de aquí.

-Erika…-replico Yukito, suplicante.

-Yo me encargaré-Su tono no dejaba espacio para la duda. No había sido una afirmación, sino una orden.

El joven de lentes y cabellos plateados bajo la vista y suspiro resignado. No era que estuviera molesto. Yukito Tsukishiro difícilmente se enojaba. Sólo quería desearle suerte a Erika, porque en el fondo sabía que ella tampoco lograría nada. Afortunadamente, nadie se moría de varicela. _Bueno_… nadie que él hubiera conocido.

Tomoyo y Zamain también se perdieron en los pasillos, dibujando sombras esbeltas en las paredes de cal blanca, mientras el sol y la tarde se extinguían con aparente calma en el ocaso.

Erika se mantuvo de pie frente a esa puerta, sola y serena porque después de una vida de altibajos como la suya, para ella, ya no existía un problema que no tuviera solución. Todo estaba bajo una calma relativa y ella simplemente espero a que la noche y el silencio llevaran su mensaje desolador hasta oídos de Himuro.

Así era el mundo de la moda. El espectáculo siempre es efímero y una vez que pierdes una oportunidad es difícil que la recuperes. La pasarela era en menos de dos semanas… seguro que él entendería las razones y seguro que también terminaría por entender que dichas razones no eran de ella. Las circunstancias los habían superado a ambos.

No podía equivocarse, ni aunque quisiera. Erika puso su mano sobre la superficie de madera y sus ojos se tornaron un poco más azules, más gélidos. Un viento suave y perfumado del norte levanto un capa de hojas otoñales y las hizo volar en todas direcciones detrás suyo. Las últimas hojas de los arboles cayeron oscilando de un lado a otro, bailando una danza armoniosa que daba la bienvenida al invierno.

Una sombra cubrió su rostro y se volvió hacia ella, diciéndole que ya era hora. Erika cerró los ojos y sonrió, casi imperceptiblemente. La mujer se encogió de hombros por un instante.

-Adiós Himuro-dijo en un susurro suave. No le gustaban las despedidas, pero esta no era del todo mala. ¿El chico pensaría lo mismo?

Algo la saco del abismo de sus pensamientos, un toque suave a su puerta que no podía ser de otra persona. Erika se desperezo sobre su silla y apoyo ambas manos entrelazadas sobre el escritorio. Su expresión se tiño de aflicción y un suspiro lastimero escapo de sus labios involuntariamente con la replica de una orden que solía dar todas las mañanas, a la misma persona…

-Pasa Tomoyo.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió lentamente, dejando entrar con Tomoyo una halo muy tenue de luz invernal. Erika se negaba a admitirlo, pero en el fondo todo aquello le deprimía.

La amatista tomo asiento y le dirigió una mirada sutil, pero cautelosa. Ya estaba imaginándose lo que su jefa le iba a pedir. Erika alcanzo una cajetilla de su bolso y espero pacientemente a que Tomoyo iniciara la conversación, mientras ella colocaba un cigarrillo entre sus labios. Pero si Tomoyo iba a sugerir algo, al parecer no lo haría en ese momento.

_No tenía otra opción._

-Himuro es baja para la pasarela del próximo martes-Tomoyo asintió.-No es que su participación en el evento fuera vital, pero…-Erika masajeo ligeramente sus sienes al tiempo que sostenía su cigarrillo entre los dedos medio e índice. La situación en verdad la estaba fastidiando-No contamos con Eriol Hiragizawa. El tipo es un idiota.

Tomoyo asintió una vez más, pero con recato. No sabía porqué, pero el hecho de que su jefa se hubiera referido a Eriol con tan poco tacto le había provocado una sensación repentina de malestar. A pesar de eso, no dijo nada.

-_Tomoyo… ¿Qué piensas de Li Shaoran?_

Aquella mañana, aunque el sol no había aparecido y el frío calaba hasta los huesos, Meiling se levanto muy temprano y se alisto antes de lo habitual para ir a su trabajo y cumplir con sus obligaciones. La chica olvido su desayuno, y prácticamente se olvido de todo al recordar la llamada que había recibido la noche anterior.

El padre de su primo la había telefoneado y ella no paraba de preguntarse si el cambio en el tono de su voz en realidad era sincero y sobre todo, congruente con su aparente deseo por volver a saber de su hijo. Después de todo no había pasado tanto… pero Hien Li ya no era ningún jovencito y se había quedado completamente solo tras la partida de su único hijo. Tal vez su tío no era tan implacable como imaginaba y algo en la soledad de los últimos días le había hecho entrar en razón.

¿No era lo que querría su tía si viviera? Recordaba que para la mamá de su primo, lo más importante siempre había sido que este encontrara su felicidad. Y si esa felicidad radicaba en hacer lo que él quisiera seguro se lo habría permitido. Pero Ieran Li había fallecido muchos años atrás y eso indirectamente había provocado una fisura en la relación hijo-padre (y viceversa) que Shaoran tenía con Hien.

No es que estuviera culpando a su tío, porque Shaoran también había tenido mucho que ver con la desintegración que su pequeño núcleo familiar estaba atravesando… Hien Li tenía razón y su propio hijo no había confiado en él. Eso… o el hombre había logrado convencerla con su conversación telefónica del otro día.

Meiling estaba muy confundida. Por fortuna, Shaoran estaba viviendo temporalmente en la casa de modas de Erika Kiddo y no había estado en su departamento para arrebatarle el teléfono y estrellarlo en un arranque de ira contra cualquier pared u objeto que tuviera en frente.

Shaoran había admitido su error, había salido de su propia casa sin reclamarle nada a su papá, pero ella también sabía que el chico perdería los estribos en cuanto supiera que el hombre supuestamente se había arrepentido y ahora estaba buscándolo.

Porque _"él jamás me va a perdonar Mei… no por haberle mentido, si no porque nunca dejaré de hacer esto…"_

Shaoran se lo había dicho una vez… y ella le había dado la razón. Pero con todo lo que estaba pasando, ya no estaba tan segura. Meiling se perdió por las calles que siempre transitaba, con paso lento y reflexivo, como si estuviera descubriendo las casas y los establecimientos que la rodeaban por primera vez.

Para eso había salido antes de su casa. _Llevaba tiempo de sobra._ **¿Pero para qué?**

Tomoyo se encontró con varios de sus compañeros, en uno de los muchos talleres en los que solía trabajar durante el día. Las ojeras de la chica eran inminentes, pero ella y los demás trabajaban a marchas forzadas para entregar el trabajo a tiempo. Estaba cansada, pero también estaba feliz. Pronto vería a su querida amiga Sakura luciendo una de sus máximas creaciones.

Una sonrisa enorme curveo sus labios mientras la muchacha buscaba con algo parecido a la desesperación entre sus cosas. Había llegado el momento de iniciar con su nuevo documental. Era lo que hacía unos días antes de cada pasarela y le encantaba. A veces recibía la ayuda de su asistente, pero después de diseñar no había nada más en el mundo que le produjera semejante placer.

Filmar a su mejor amiga antes de cada evento era más que un hobby. Sin embargo, fuera de eso, Tomoyo Daidouji jamás se había tomado muy en serio lo de ser directora cinematográfica o algo por el estilo… aunque todos en la casa le habían dicho que tenía mucho talento para eso. Pero Tomoyo tenía mucho talento para muchas cosas.

Para su desgracia, la única vez que le preocupo que alguien se diera cuenta, no paso absolutamente nada. Casi se sintió mal al darse cuenta que aquel chico de mirada profunda y semblante tranquilo la miraba como si fuera una más del montón. No lo conocía demasiado (y por obviedad ni él a ella) y sólo eso la había procurado de una gran decepción.

Tomoyo finalmente encontró su videocámara, y su mirada se volvió pensativa. La reunión con Erika aún seguía sucediéndose en su cabeza, y no le molestaba en absoluto que ella le hubiera pedido semejante cosa. Pero había una parte de la charla que se repetía constantemente en intervalos y sólo se detenía para dejarla escapar hasta el día en que _él _había llegado a la casa y como su mano había estrechado la suya…

Demonios, _¿Cómo era posible que aún recordara el contacto de esa piel? _¡Sólo había sido un saludo! O tal vez eran sus ojos… Esos ojos azules que parecían pequeños estanques de aguas muy profundas. Tomoyo soltó un bufido.

¡Era completamente inverosímil que aún siguiera pensando en eso! Había pasado mucho tiempo y Eriol Hiragizawa sólo había permanecido unos días en la casa, debido a _quién sabe_ qué razones. Himuro despotricaba todo el tiempo sobre él y según rumores que había oído el inglés no se había entendido muy bien con Erika.

_No se había entendido muy bien con Erika… _le asustaba lo que podía significar en realidad aquello. Además, la mujer lo había llamado idiota y ella no podía comprender el porqué. Eriol era un caballero en toda la expresión de la palabra, estaba segura. Hasta Sakura había quedado deslumbrada por su cortesía al momento de conocerlo, lo que explicaba a la perfección la desazón de Himuro.

Tenía un carácter tranquilo, un tono de voz acariciante como la seda y su sonrisa era perfecta. Tomoyo se estremeció ligeramente. En verdad que lo recordaba muy a menudo. Pero de esa forma… la muchacha sintió un repentino calor en sus mejillas y un golpeteo bastante incomodo en su pecho.

Tuvo que admitirlo. Estaba molesta, porque sin importar que Erika no se hubiera equivocado y Eriol fuera un idiota… no lo vería más. Así de simple.

-¿Estás bien?-Esa era Zamain, quien la observaba dubitativa.

-Sí…-dijo Tomoyo, sonriendo como siempre-Toma-la joven le alcanzo unos papeles y se los entrego en varias carpetas de colores-Debo buscar a Li.

-¿Para qué?-alcanzo a preguntar Zamain, antes de que Tomoyo se diera la media vuelta en dirección a los otros talleres.

-Pronto lo sabrás-fue la solitaria respuesta de la chica. _"Pronto lo sabrán todos…"_

Li Meiling decidió que no podía oponerse al anhelo fulgurante de su tío por encontrarse con su primo Shaoran. Le diría el lugar exacto en donde estaba trabajando y esa sería la prueba de fuego que Hien Li atravesaría para convencer a su propio hijo de que estaba dispuesto a conocer y aceptar su vocación.

La chica quería demasiado a su primo y sólo por eso se había dejado convencer por su tío. El hombre había utilizado oraciones como: _"Es lo mejor para él"_ o _"¿Quién puede ser realmente feliz si no está bien con su familia…?" _Shaoran seguramente enfurecería al ser informado de lo que planeaba hacer, pero también le entusiasmaba la idea de que el muchacho y su padre recuperaran un poco de la confianza pérdida.

Por supuesto que Hien le había pedido que no le dijera nada a Shaoran, pero una llamada no era suficiente para hacer que la joven se olvidara por completo de la lealtad que le tenía a su primo, desde que eran unos niños. Meiling llegó a la casa más temprano, porque quería conversar con el chico.

Lo encontró trabajando en los diseños de Tomoyo, en una habitación pequeña, con decenas de maniquís envueltos en telas blancas y velos transparentes; el sueño literal de cualquier novia. Algunos vestidos ni siquiera tenían forma, pero otros más eran sencillos y lisos, algunos parecían sacados de un cuento de hadas, con holanes y grabados de piedras diminutas y había uno, que al parecer le estaba dando problemas al chico.

Un vestido de mangas cortas, pero con demasiados detalles bordados y un delicado detalle de pedrería ceñido a los costados. La tela era lisa y el velo muy discreto, pero sin duda alguna era uno de los diseños más llamativos. Meiling hizo un intento vano de sorprender a su primo, pero el chico tenía un oído muy agudo y además todo el perímetro estaba desierto.

Shaoran se giro antes de que ella pudiera rozar su hombro con una mano, sacándole un susto inhóspito y un grito que reboto en las paredes solitarias de aquella habitación. El chico sonrió con picardía, conteniendo la risa para no hacerla enojar. Pero era tarde. Meiling se abalanzo contra él, dejando caer varios golpes y manotazos sobre el muchacho, que intentaba protegerse anteponiendo los brazos a la cara y el pecho. Pero en realidad no había nada de que protegerse.

Aquello se parecía mucho a las riñas infantiles y sin sentido que solían tener cuando eran unos niños. Una vez habían llegado hasta el extremo de apostar con que se casarían, pero Meiling se había olvidado de la apuesta en la escuela, después de conocer a un chico llamado Fernando. El tipo había jugado con ella, pero su prima no se había arrepentido de haber vivido la experiencia.

De vez en cuando, Fernando salía en la conversación y ambos terminaban exhaustos de tanto reír. En ese instante, Meiling retrocedió, llevándose una mano a la boca para controlar la risa. Pero no pudo hacerlo y se unió a la felicidad de su primo que aún se cubría con ambos brazos, por si Mei llegaba a cambiar de opinión y aún quería propinarle una golpiza.

El muchacho hizo una reverencia.

-Me disculpo-dijo clavando su mirada marrón en los ojos carmesí de su prima. Ella lo estudio con un gesto de desaprobación.

-Eres un idiota-mascullo la chica, un poco molesta.

-Vuelve a decir eso-Shaoran y Meiling se giraron sorprendidos, encontrándose con una silueta delgada y de cabello largo y sedoso que sostenía una pequeña videocámara. Tomoyo Daidouji les dirigió una sonrisa cortes y curiosa y se acerco a Meiling para enfocarla con más detenimiento-Anda, vuelve a repetir eso.

-Ah… Shaoran es un idiota.

-¡Oye!-El chico fingió molestia. Tomoyo enfoco la cámara en él y su mirada se volvió traviesa.

-No sé si eres un idiota… pero si lo eres, tienes mucha suerte Li-la chica pauso la grabación y el joven la miro un poco desconcertado. _Li Shaoran… era todo un caso_-Himuro tiene varicela…

-No necesitas decirlo-rio-yo estaba allí cuando todos se dieron cuenta.

-Erika y el evento están en aprietos. Sé que lo que te voy a pedir no forma parte de tu contrato… pero Erika y yo hemos coincidido en que sería buena idea que tú suplieras a Himuro. Prometo que sólo será durante el tiempo que él esté enfermo…-añadió la joven, suspirando. El rostro de Shaoran se había tornado dubitativo ante el ofrecimiento.

-¡Debes aceptar!-exclamo Meiling, emocionada.

Shaoran arqueo una ceja.

-No soy modelo. Soy… esto-replico el joven, con un ademán que correspondía a que las dos chicas observaran con detenimiento los vestidos de novia sin terminar. _Nada lograría convencerlo…_

-Estarás con Sakura. Ella y Himuro son los emblemas de la casa, siempre comparten escena juntos.

El ambarino sonrió. _**Nunca digas nunca ¿eh?**_

_-Bueno… si alguien más pudiera encargarse de esto…_

Se levanto muy temprano con la única certidumbre de que sería un gran día. De hecho no sabía porque. Había pasado algún tiempo después de lo de Himuro y si en verdad el chico tenía varicela en ese momento debía estar cubierto de ámpulas por todo el cuerpo, imposibilitado para pasearse con su cadenciosa sonrisa y sus ademanes de estrella hollywoodense por la gala del evento de Erika.

Era el último ensayo. Todo tenía que salir muy bien. Tomoyo y Maron no habían comentado nada al respecto, pero su instinto le decía que intentarían contactar con Eriol. Por eso las reservas. Por eso el misticismo. Eriol Hiragizawa, de vuelta en la casa. Eso le hacia muy feliz. Aunque no precisamente por ella. ¿Sería por eso que Tomoyo se había mostrado tan reservada en el transcurso de la semana?

Una sonrisa ilumino el rostro de Sakura. Sólo esperaba que a esas alturas, su amiga hubiera comprendido que ella no sentía nada por el apuesto inglés. Algo en su mirada, un rayo difuso de inseguridad atravesaba el semblante tranquilo y amable de Tomoyo cada vez que discutían el tema. Pero por alguna extraña razón, ella no podía lograr que su amiga se quitara de una buena vez por todas las inseguridades que cargaba consigo.

-Tomoyo…-Sakura no se consideraba una chica demasiado lista. Apreciaba de si misma su talento para modelar, pero también era consciente de sus limitaciones. Tomoyo formaba parte de su concepción de la chica perfecta. Su amiga era linda, todo lo hacía bien, pero sobre todo era una persona muy gentil. _Y no se dio cuenta nunca…_

-Sakurita, ya todo está listo-Allí estaba ella, con su gran y cálida sonrisa, como si la hubiese invocado con el pensamiento. Sakura se obligo a sonreír-¿Te pasa algo?

-No-dijo ella del modo más despreocupado que pudo conseguir. Algo en la sonrisa de Maron le dijo que no lo había conseguido. Tomoyo arqueo una ceja. En el fondo, estaba tan distraída procurando que Sakura no descubriera lo que iba a pasar en la pasarela, que no reparo en las miradas de complicidad que ambas chicas estaban intercambiando.

-¡Muy bien! Las espero en el auditorio-Tomoyo se dio la media vuelta y abandono la habitación con paso seguro y alegre. Sakura dejo escapar un suspiro de tranquilidad.

Maron pensó por un momento que ya sabía lo de Shaoran, pero no tenía forma de confirmarlo. No, en realidad ella no podía saberlo. Ya se lo habría dicho, Maron tenía plena seguridad en que se había convertido en la confidente y amiga de Sakura. Había logrado el propósito para el que Erika le había enviado ahí. Entonces… ¿Cuál era el porqué de esa cara? Sakura siempre le daba la impresión de estar distraída y de vivir en un mundo diferente al suyo, pero ese rostro… ¿era angustia? ¿Aflicción? ¿Culpa?

-Hice algo muy malo Maron…

Tomoyo y Zamain revisaban hasta el último detalle en los atuendos de los modelos. La asistente de Tomoyo se había encargado de los deberes de Shaoran, pues el chico había tenido que trabajar durante buen tiempo la cuestión del modelaje con Erika. Shaoran tenía un rostro perfecto, pero las pasarelas no se hicieron para todo el mundo… por lo menos eso había dicho su jefa. Además, la chica no estaba muy convencida de que el resto de su equipo fuera a ver con buenos ojos la incursión de Shaoran en el evento de invierno, por lo que le obligo a trabajar en solitario sus apariciones.

Pero ese día ninguno de los dos tenía otra opción. Erika Kiddo quería perfección, y no la lograría si no entendía lo que ese chico era capaz de hacer. Shaoran debía estar en el ensayo final, con el resto de sus compañeros. Habían empezado desde muy temprano. El escenario aún no era la alfombra roja que ella hubiera querido, pero sus chicos lo estaban haciendo sensacional.

Su recorrido era una danza armoniosa entre elegancia y buen gusto. Las chicas se contoneaban graciosamente con sonrisas que podían opacar los reflectores y movimientos que dejaban lo mejor de sus ángulos a la vista. Los chicos caminaban con seguridad, su vista siempre estaba al frente, sus labios dibujaban una mueca de firmeza y serenidad que impresionaba a cualquiera por la sensualidad que destilaba. De pronto se daban la media vuelta para volver a bambalinas y cambiarse y en sus rostros aparecía una media sonrisa que adornaba su paso ligero y divertido.

Erika no paro de aplaudirlos. Pronto aparecería Sakura… Tomoyo afinaba detalles de su vestido.

-¡Sakurita, te ves hermosa!-decía la amatista mientras le colocaba unos alfileres a la bastilla del vestido. Sakura estaba un poco sonrojada.

-To… Tomoyo ¿No crees que no es necesario…?

-¡Listo!-Aplaudió la joven, admirada de su propia creación.-Mañana arrancaras suspiros Sakurita… Un momento ¿Por qué esperar hasta mañana? ¡Son muchos los chicos que te verán ahorita! ¡Anda!

Los colores se le subieron al rostro a la joven Sakura y una gota de sudor escapo por su frente. No era que no pudiera con la presión de un ensayo, esto formaba parte de lo que era, y en verdad amaba su trabajo… pero a veces su amiga Tomoyo podía ser tan ocurrente. Maron le hizo señales confusas, y luego ella comprendió que la chica le estaba pidiendo que se tranquilizara. "exhala" "inhala" La ojiverde hizo gala de su mejor sonrisa y salió al escenario.

Para ella, fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Se cubrió con el velo del vestido y camino lenta y armoniosamente por el pasillo que estaría cubierto por la gran alfombra roja al día siguiente. Algunos de sus compañeros le hacían guardia. Se detuvo varias veces para mostrar los ángulos más atractivos del vestido y se sintió confusamente feliz al ver los rostros de sorpresa y admiración de la gran mayoría de los presentes.

Erika sonreía incrédula.

¡Era más de lo que había esperado! De pronto algo la sobresalto. Dio gracias a Dios por el velo, ya que nadie se había dado cuenta de su reacción. La sonrisa volvió a sus labios y cerro los ojos. Conocía el número. Un chico había permanecido detrás de ella, el complemento perfecto del vestido, el novio de la novia… bah, pura ficción. Eriol se acerco demasiado a ella y levanto el velo. Ella abrió los ojos emocionada.

"_¡Shaoran!"_ Su nombre vino a su mente, como una ráfaga de viento muy frio en un día caluroso. Sakura se quedo inmóvil por unos segundos. El chico se arrodillo ante ella y le ofreció una pequeña cajita rosada, con un pequeño anillo de oro y una diminuta piedra brillante en el centro _"Tranquila Sakura, todo es parte del número…"_ el joven le sonrió amablemente y después se puso de pie para seguir el recorrido. Esa parte la tenían que hacer juntos, con las manos entrelazadas.

A Erika le pareció inaudito que lo hicieran tan bien, puesto que nunca habían ensayado juntos. Cuando finalmente desaparecieron tras bambalinas, todos aplaudieron enérgicamente el acto. Erika sintió un estremecimiento que no fue mucho de su agrado… pero igual aplaudió.

Sakura no lo podía creer. Había sido una sorpresa muy grata. Los ojos de la chica brillaban de emoción por lo que tenían ante sí y Shaoran se sintió un poco apenado.

-Yo… lo he hecho bien ¿eh?

Sakura rio.

-¡Por supuesto que si!-La joven mordió su labio inferior, impresionada de lo diferente que lucía Shaoran con ese smoking negro. ¿Qué hombre no se veía bien en traje? Pero Shaoran… era la perfecta mezcla entre formalidad y dulzura. Las mejillas del muchacho se tornaron ligeramente rojas al saberse el centro de tanta atención.

Y es que Sakura no era la única que lo miraba embelesada. Todas las chicas que pasaban cerca de ellos le lanzaban miradas de admiración y anhelo. Pero el no tenía ojos para otra que no fuera su dulce cerezo. Él tomo las manos de Sakura entre las suyas y se sintió satisfecho al ver que ella no le rechazaba. Era como un sueño. _Pero algo andaba mal._ Sakura no le miraba directamente a los ojos. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

El chico levanto el mentón de la joven y sus ojos ámbar se encontraron con la mirada jade de ella. Había algo de desilusión en esos ojos esmeraldas y de pronto Shaoran no supo como evitarlo, pero se sintió cohibido. Sakura esbozo una sonrisa triste.

-Yo… pensé que… eras otra persona ¿sabes?

El rostro de Shaoran dibujo una mueca de amargura, y por mero impulso soltó las manos de la muchacha. _¿Se estaría refiriendo a Himuro?_

-No me malinterpretes Shaoran… Es que… hice algo muy malo…

La expresión del ambarino se relajo. Una sonrisa dulce y comprensiva acompaño sus palabras de apoyo:

-No importa Sakura. Nada puede ser tan malo como para que estés así. Eres la persona más dulce y buena que jamás he conocido, tú…

-¿Vamos a mi cuarto?-La joven hizo la propuesta de una forma casi inocente. No pensaba realmente lo que estaba haciendo y Shaoran tampoco, intrigado por la seguridad con la que Sakura admitía haberse equivocado. Maron no estaba a la vista, se encontraba platicando con Erika en la parte del público.

Cuando Tomoyo les busco para felicitarlos, ambos chicos ya habían desaparecido.

-Pensé que eras… un chico llamado Eriol Hiragizawa. Él trabajo con nosotros por algún tiempo, pero creo que no se entendió muy bien con Erika y se marcho. Era un niño encantador.

Shaoran sintió un poco de celos por la forma en que Sakura se expresaba de aquel muchacho. Pero quería saber más del asunto. ¿No se había entendido bien con Erika? ¿Qué demonios significaba eso? Sin saberlo, Shaoran se hacía los mismos cuestionamientos internos de Tomoyo. Sakura era demasiado ingenua en ese sentido, pero para él, el hecho de que aquel joven no hubiera logrado "entenderse bien" con la jefa sólo podía significar una cosa… por suerte Erika Kiddo no había intentado nada con él hasta el momento…

-Sígueme contando.

-Eriol era un caballero en toda la extensión de la palabra_-"bah, más elogios para el buen chico"_, pensó Shaoran hecho una furia internamente-¿Sabes? Tomoyo se enamoro de él desde el primer instante en que lo vio_-"Pero él se enamoró de ti, ¿No Sakura?"_-Espero que si algún día llega a saber que te he comentado esto, no se moleste conmigo. Eriol también se enamoro de Tommy…

Hasta esa parte de la conversación todo había sido de su desagrado. Por fin las cosas habían tomado un rumbo distinto.

-Eriol me pidió que le ayudará con Tommy… y yo acepte. Por eso pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos. El problema era que Tomoyo lo evitaba todo el tiempo, como si no quisiera saber de él. Por eso llegué a pensar que ella había hablado con Erika para que Eriol se fuera. Él lucía muy triste cuando me dijo la noticia de su partida… Debí evitar que Eriol se marchara…

-¿Por qué?-Shaoran lucía consternado.

-Después lo hable con Tomoyo. Ella me dijo que siempre le había gustado…-lagrimas empezaron a correr por el rostro pálido de Sakura-pero que le había parecido que ambos habíamos encontrado la felicidad el uno en el otro y que por eso me había dejado el camino libre…

Shaoran abrazó a Sakura. No se había equivocado, la joven era la niña más dulce y bondadosa que jamás había conocido. Y lo más importante: nada de lo que había sucedido había sido su culpa. Tenía que decírselo, pero ella lo interrumpió y entre sollozos siguió su relato:

-Antes de irse Eriol me pidió que pasara lo que pasara, le dijera a Tomoyo lo que él sentía por ella… pero… yo… yo no pude hacerlo, si se lo decía después de que ella me confeso que también estaba enamorada de él seguramente rompería su corazón y ella sufriría mucho… yo… soy tan cobarde… ¡Falle a mi promesa! ¡No se lo dije!

-Eso tiene solución… Sakura, habla con ella.

-No puedo… no quiero que me odie Shaoran, no quiero…

Shaoran lo comprendía a la perfección. Tomoyo era su mejor amiga. Habían muchas cosas de por medio; su amistad, para empezar… y contando con que ella le perdonara, Sakura no sabía si Tomoyo se iría a buscar al amor de su vida. No tenía que decirlo. Ese era su verdadero miedo. ¿Pero cómo lo sabía él? ¿En verdad la ojiverde estaba tan cercana a su corazón? Shaoran sintió un calor en su pecho, un calor tan intenso que le obligo a cerrar los ojos. Sakura lloraba en su pecho, y él no estaba haciendo nada para calmar su dolor.

-Descuida…-murmuro ella muy bajo, casi como un susurro-haces demasiado con estar aquí-¿Ella podía leer sus pensamientos o qué?-No pude contárselo a Maron…

El agarre de Sakura se hizo más fuerte y espontaneo. Él sintió ganas de llorar con ella, pero ¿Qué clase de hombre haría eso? No, no le habría importado que Sakura le hubiera visto llorar en cualquier otra circunstancia, pero en ese momento él quería ser su soporte, la persona fuerte de la situación y no el amigo con el que se sufre al mismo tiempo. Shaoran paso una mano por la piel húmeda de una de las mejillas de Sakura y la separo un poco de si.

El joven la miro fijamente a los ojos, sorprendido de que ella siguiera luciendo perfecta con un rio de lágrimas resbalando por la piel de sus mejillas. Ella le sonrió triste. El ambarino tomo el rostro de la joven entre sus dos manos y le ofreció una mirada llena de ternura, amor, perdón… si, había perdón en los ojos de Shaoran.

-Debes estar segura de algo…-dijo él, dejando escapar un suspiro-lo que ves en mis ojos… es lo mismo que verás en los ojos de Tomoyo cuando le digas lo que realmente paso… No tengas miedo a nada.

Y dicho eso, Shaoran esquivo la distancia que separaba su boca de la de Sakura y la tomo en un beso lento y cálido como su aliento, pero salado por las lágrimas que aún corrían por las mejillas de la chica. Sakura se estremeció ligeramente al sentir el contacto de sus labios y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que estaban solos…

_¿Iba a cerrar los ojos y a dejar que pasara?_

Continuara…

* * *

_¡Ah! Esté capítulo me quedo demasiado largo… por eso lo he partido en dos._

_Sip, partí el capítulo en la parte en que empieza el lemon n.n _

_¡Soy malvada! En realidad, el lemon será mi regalo de cumpleaños para mi hermana, quien cumple "sabe cuantos años" el 20 de junio (y me amenazo de muerte si revelaba su verdadera edad ja ja ja ja)._

_Espero que les haya gustado, cualquier sugerencia, crítica, tomatazo, todo será bien recibido. ¡Hasta el Sábado! __**SAM AVEIRO.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer**_: La mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen (salvo los que son de mi autoría, claro está n.n). Card Captor Sakura pertenece a las grandiosas Clamp.

Advertencia: ¡Este capítulo contiene lemon ja ja!

¡Feliz cumpleaños Erika!

Shaoran esquivo la distancia que separaba su boca de la de Sakura y la tomo en un beso lento y cálido como su aliento, pero salado por las lágrimas que aún corrían por las mejillas de la chica. Sakura se estremeció ligeramente al sentir el contacto de sus labios y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que estaban solos…

_¿Iba a cerrar los ojos y a dejar que pasara?_

* * *

Sakura se olvido por un momento del sentimiento de culpabilidad que le afligía y se concentro un poco más en sentir las manos y los labios de Shaoran. Decir que estaba demasiado consiente de su contacto habría sido una gran mentira.

De lo único que estaba consiente era de que le gustaba lo que estaba sintiendo.

Estaban solos.

Solos en una enorme habitación, con un frio invernal que calaba hasta los huesos y vestidos como si acabaran de salir de una iglesia.

Sakura se olvido del mundo entero por un instante. Pensó, que mientras Shaoran pudiera continuar ese beso, que mientras la intensidad de sus sentimientos por él fuera correspondida, no valía la pena llorar por nada.

Ni por Tomoyo, Ni por su tragedia personal, ni por nadie. ¿Eso era amor? Deseaba que él le respondiera, que sus instintos le permitieran separarse un poco para mirarla por un instante como antes.

Pero ella no se sentía capaz de separar sus cuerpos en ese momento. Por el contrario, se apretó más a él y tomo la iniciativa en el beso, haciéndolo más apasionado, más desesperado como su necesidad de ser querida. _Aunque no sabía muy bien que esperar de Shaoran._

Sakura Kinomoto no tenía experiencia en aquellos terrenos. Cada caricia, cada movimiento de Shaoran y la forma tan… anhelante en que el joven la estaba aprisionando con sus besos… Sakura sentía que había nacido para estar en los brazos de aquel hombre y él estaba convencido de que sería la noche más especial de su vida, que ella compensaría todo lo que le faltaba en técnica con el ardor de una mujer enamorada.

Porque la ojiverde estaba enamorada de él ¿o no? Él ansiaba desesperadamente que así fuera.

Las bocas de ambos se separaron, buscando el aire que sus pulmones necesitaban. Él la miro con una sonrisa dulce y ansiosa, y luego la tomo por la cintura, y sus rostros estuvieron muy cerca uno del otro.

La respiración de Shaoran era agitada y su calidez, fue una invitación de tintes embriagadores para que Sakura besara sus labios, y nunca más lo dejara ir.

Shaoran pasó una mano por su espalda, deslizándola suavemente por los botones del corpiño. La parte superior del vestido resbalo lentamente por los hombros, luego por los pechos, luego por la cintura y al final el vestido quedo completamente olvidado en el suelo, a los pies de la muchacha.

La joven se sonrojo, consciente de que Shaoran no le apartaba la vista de encima.

-¡Dios, que hermosa eres!-dijo él, en un susurro lleno de expectación.

Él también se quito la ropa, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Lo hizo lento, buscando devolverle el favor, para que ella mirara todo lo que quisiera y también se maravillara de su cuerpo. Porque no había nada de malo en lo que iban a hacer. No obstante, Shaoran no pudo reprimir un repentino sentimiento de pena y se sorprendió a si mismo actuando como un novato.

Pero era la primera vez que iba a hacerlo con la persona correcta. Haría el amor, porque estaría con la chica que en verdad amaba. Sus mejillas se tornaron carmín y su reacción no paso desapercibida para Sakura. El pecho de la joven subía y bajaba enérgicamente, presa del nerviosismo.

Shaoran se acerco a ella y la orillo a la cama en donde se coloco encima. El joven reanudo los besos, y ella paso sus manos, temblorosas, por la espalda desnuda de él.

Él le deslizo la mano por la sensible piel de un pecho mientras dejaba un rastro húmedo de besos por su cuello y ella sintió una especie de estallido en su interior; una especie de calor en todo su cuerpo que jamás había sentido antes.

Las manos de Shaoran siguieron su recorrido, haciéndola gemir y pedir más. La boca del muchacho descendió hasta el pecho que antes había estado masajeando, cerrando los labios alrededor, y riendo por lo bajo cuando ella emitió un gritito y se arqueo, pareciéndole imposible mantenerse quieta.

Sus pensamientos estaban completamente nublados por la pasión. La chica sintió la necesidad de tocar a su amante y ya olvidada la timidez de los primeros instantes deslizo sus manos por el perfecto cuerpo de Shaoran, acariciando la espalda y los glúteos del chico. El gruño levemente y ella sonrió, por instinto, abriendo un poco más las piernas.

Estaba duro, excitado, y tan ansioso por culminar su acto que le parecía increíble que todavía pudiera ver derecho. Los dedos de Shaoran bajaron peligrosamente hasta esa parte intima de ella, aprovechando lo accesible que ella se estaba mostrando.

Sakura se sobresalto. Él la miro con una sonrisa picara.

-Ah…-balbuceo la chica, sin saber que decir en realidad.

Shaoran la callo con uno de sus besos, mientras le decía entre susurros: _"¿Creíste que no te tocaría ahí?"_

El rostro de Sakura se tiño de un rojo profundo, pero su capacidad de replica se perdió definitivamente cuando Shaoran empezó a masajear su intimidad, haciéndola arquear el cuerpo con una fuerza descomunal que también lo levanto a él, y luego le hizo sonreír por la intensidad del espasmo que le había causado.

Los labios de Shaoran se acercaron a su oreja, besándola, y mordisqueándola suavemente.

Sakura le sujeto el cabello y él la escucho gemir con más fuerza mientras se movía sin control bajo su cuerpo, estremecida por un deseo creciente.

Shaoran le introdujo un dedo, y Sakura emitió una nueva exclamación. Shaoran esbozo una sonrisa satisfecha, le encantaba la naturalidad de Sakura, que ella aprendiera a su lado… y que en cierto sentido muy ajeno a él, le dejara aprender del amor.

-Ya casi…-dijo él, entre jadeos.

La chica no entendió muy bien lo que decía, pero no le dio importancia.

-Ya casi…-replico él en un gruñido, excitándola un poco más (¿Eso era posible?)

Shaoran hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por separarse unos cuantos centímetros de ella, para "explicarle" un poco lo que iba a venir. Sin embargo, algo entre sus piernas le sugirió que mantener la compostura, mientras intentaba mostrarse un poco caballero… resultaría por demás complicado.

-Sakura… Hay algo que debo decirte-el ambarino sintió un poco de frustración-Es probable… que… mmm… -La respiración de Sakura era azarosa, sus labios estaban hinchados y rosados, constituyendo una imagen de enorme belleza para el chico-Es probable que te vaya a doler.

Ella negó enérgicamente.

-Tú jamás me lastimarías.

Shaoran se vio forzado a sonreír. En realidad no sabía como continuar aquello.

-Claro que no… pero esto no dependerá de mi. Te prometo… que sólo será está vez…

La ojiverde lo miro, dubitativa… él se llevo todas sus dudas con un beso, el último, antes del gran clímax, el que habría de recordar para siempre… igual que cada detalle de su primera noche.

Sakura extendió los brazos y cerró los puños en las sabanas, mientras Shaoran le sujetaba las caderas y se colocaba entre sus piernas, deslizando su pene con lentitud, entre la estrecha humedad del cuerpo de Sakura.

El joven cerró los ojos extasiado, y la penetro un poquito, tratando de refrenarse para no causarle dolor a Sakura. Ella también cerro los ojos, preparándose a conciencia para lo que venia.

Shaoran fue despacio, tanto que no quería darse cuenta, y justo cuando la sentía relajarse llego hasta la prueba de su virginidad. Él se humedeció los labios con la lengua y luego hizo un intento por aclararse la garganta. Tenia que repetírselo o sino se sentiría culpable de por vida.

-Sé que esto va a doler, pero te prometo por lo más sagrado que vendrán noches más inolvidables, noches que disfrutaremos ambos a plenitud.

Sakura no dijo nada. Él único sonido que podía escuchar era el de su respiración y el eco que producía al rebotar en las paredes. Se sintió satisfecho por eso. La respiración de Sakura era el sonido más dulce y simple que había escuchado jamás. Era el sonido de la vida.

Shaoran empujo con fuerza, enterrándose hasta la base del miembro, percibiendo que finalmente estaba dentro de ella. Ella dejo escapar un ligero grito de dolor y él la miro por un segundo, descubriendo algo de conmoción en su mirada.

-Ya paso-susurro Shaoran, apenado.

-Eso creo-dijo una aturdida Sakura.

Las caderas de Shaoran se movieron como por inercia, pero el muchacho se mantuvo firme en su promesa y siguió moviéndose lento, para permitir que Sakura se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro de ella. Dios, era la mujer perfecta, su cuerpo se amoldaba perfectamente al suyo y cuando escucho que los gemidos de la joven ya no eran de incomodidad, sino de deseo y placer, se libero a si mismo, a sus insitntos, al avasallador deseo que corria por cada célula de su cuerpo y le hacia hervir la sangre en las venas.

Ella no se quedaba quieta, participaba, se mostraba deliciosamente agitada, buscando más de él, exigiéndole que le diera todo lo que tenía porque ella ya le había entregado todo lo que podía tener… su cuerpo, su virginidad… su alma entera.

Shaoran rogo poder contenerse hasta que ella alcanzara el climax, porque estaba convencido de que a partir de ahora, sólo viviría para hacerla feliz y complacerla. Ella respiraba demasiado rápido, su cuerpo ardía y sus uñas se habían enterrado con una fuerza dolorosa en la sensible piel de sus hombros. Pero el estaba disfrutando que fuera así. Ella finalmente había llegado al frenesí. Y eso lo enloqueció.

Shaoran alcanzo su orgasmo, tan sólo unos segundo después de que Sakura lo hiciera. Con un ultimo embite, Shaoran susurro un "te amo" entrecortado y luego se dejo caer, exhausto a un lado de Sakura. La chica abrió mucho los ojos, sin poder creer lo que había escuchado.

Ella se abrazó a él, con los ojos húmedos, pensado con una infinita ternura: _"Si Shaoran, yo también te amo"_. Y él debió haberlo sabido porque en medio del silencio y la oscuridad que los rodeaban, esbozo la sonrisa más feliz y agradecida de su vida. _Mañana…_

_El rostro de la niña sugirió una mueca de perversidad. Su lengua resbalo por su labio inferior y luego volvió a esconderse en la prisión de sus labios. Maron sonrío malévolamente, mientras se oprimía el vientre y miles de pensamientos escapaban a la oscuridad de la noche y se perdían sin más que una leve incitación a la mayor de las burlas._

_Que deseos de ir corriendo a contarle todo a Erika y decirle que la pura y casta Sakura había dejado de ser pura y casta por culpa de su nuevo empleado. Pero dejar que ella lo descubriera todo, que lo perdiera todo por culpa de aquel chico le causaba una sensación tremenda. Algo de burla (porque le encantaba burlarse de la gente), y uno de esos sentimientos perversos de bienestar que uno siente cuando a alguien le salen mal las cosas._

_Ella sabía que Sakura había dormido con Shaoran. No se había atrevido a mirar, porque eso era demasiado bajo, incluso para alguien como ella, pero lo había escuchado todo y le hacía gracia jugar con Erika, jugar con Sakura… en fin, jugar con todos._

_La niña miro al cielo raso, el clima frio, el lugar deprimente. Ninguna felicidad podía ser eterna mientras se construyera allí. Maron se despidió. _

_Se volvió a perder entre las sombras. O simplemente se perdió, como en realidad le gustaba hacer…_

_Mañana…_

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**N/A: **__No estoy muy segura de si me quedo bien n.n_

_Pero hice mi mejor intento… ¡Es mi primer lemon ja ja! Siempre quise hacer uno._

_Ya casi se me andaba pasando subirlo. Es mi tercer y último regalo Erika, y espero que lo aprecies… y sino, te golpeare jajajaja_

_Es broma ¡Síguetela pasando genial hermana! Love you. __**SAM AVEIRO.**_


	6. New Divide

_**Disclaimer**_: La mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen (salvo los que son de mi autoría, claro está n.n). Card Captor Sakura pertenece a las grandiosas Clamp.

* * *

Una niebla espesa cubría sus pies. Sus pasos iban dejando huella en la orilla de barro de aquel lago de aguas verdes y profundas, en el que él se iba sumergiendo lentamente, sintiendo una calidez exquisita, un espasmo agradable que viajo por todo su cuerpo y relajo cada fibra muscular. Escucho su voz proveniente de la otra orilla del lago, suave y melodiosa, como un murmullo de sirena.

Una canción que lo atraía con su formidable hechizo a perderse por siempre en el océano vasto de sus ojos turquesa. No había señal de ella. La niebla lo había ocultado todo detrás de ese velo transparente de enigma. Pero su voz, su aroma… sus ojos, seguían estando presentes en su cabeza. En su corazón. En cada poro de su piel que clamaba desesperado un solo destino… el de hacerla feliz.

Shaoran sonrió entre sueños. Su cuerpo se desperezo tranquilamente sobre el regazo del colchón mullido y sin funda en el que había dormido durante un mes. Si, dos semanas habían pasado desde la realización del desfile y todo había sido un éxito. Proveedores y clientes habituales de la casa de modas de Erika habían quedado fascinados con la presentación en pasarela de su nueva adquisición.

Así se habían referido todos a él durante el gran evento. Nadie había extrañado la presencia de Himuro en el escenario. Pero no fue eso lo que más disfruto. Incluso que la colección hubiera sido un éxito y que se estuviera vendiendo en las boutiques de más prestigio de toda Francia. Tampoco fue el reconocimiento y la admiración de la gente que estuvieron presentes durante la pasarela.

Fue ella. Estar con Sakura, acompañándola y disfrutando a su lado lo que ella más amaba hacer en el mundo: modelar. Y ser aplaudida… y reconocida, aunque jamás admitiera que su pasión por la moda y los grandes eventos tenía que ver con ello.

Así supo que su amado cerezo y él tenían una cosa más en común. Todo mundo tenía sueños. Con un mes en esa casa había conocido los de Tomoyo, las ambiciones de Erika, incluso las motivaciones de la pequeña y osada Maron. Todos tenían sueños y al final esos sueños tenían que ver con sobresalir en lo que uno mejor sabía hacer.

Él había deslumbrado con su incursión en el modelaje. Cuando estuvo frente a todos y las miradas se posaron en él se sintió dichoso por haber sacado adelante con relativa facilidad el trabajo que Erika había dispuesto para él. Pero fue una clase de dicha pasajera. Una felicidad efímera, porque Shaoran nunca dejo de ser consiente de la verdad: él no pertenecía a ese mundo.

Y tampoco era su deseo seguir ejerciendo de modelo, aunque después del éxito conseguido en la presentación Erika le había insinuado que buscaría a otro sastre para que él se dedicara de lleno a pulirse en su nueva profesión. Y eso no lo quería. Si dejaba de lado lo que en verdad amaba, si desistía de luchar por lo que le hacía feliz, entonces también era consiente de que su padre habría tenido la razón todo el tiempo.

Él lo habría arriesgado todo, habría engañado a su padre y se habría engañado a si mismo en vano. No dejaría de luchar por su sueño. Nunca.

Una pequeña mano se deslizo por su brazo y su contacto pronto despertó en él el recuerdo de Sakura. Shaoran se humedeció los labios y apretó más los ojos; no quería despertar de aquél maravilloso sueño. El sonido de una risa casi imperceptible renovó su curiosidad y aquella chica, sin esperárselo encontró un par de brazos masculinos estrechándose alrededor de su cintura, acercándola protectoramente al pecho del ambarino, que rezaba interiormente por que ese momento de intimidad que estaba teniendo con Sakura no terminara nunca.

Lo que vino a continuación, si que no lo esperaba.

-Sha... Shaoran… ¿Qué haces?-El tono ligeramente áspero en la voz de Meiling le cogió desprevenido. Un tanto tardo el joven en asimilar que no era Sakura, si no su prima la mujer que reposaba en la seguridad de sus brazos.

-¡AHHH MEILING! ¿Qué haces?-él chico empujo a Meiling de la cama, en un gesto por demás carente de consideración. Pero su prima ya estaba acostumbrada, solía pasar a menudo cuando eran niños y se quedaban a dormir en el mismo cuarto. Shaoran se movía mucho entre sueños y con frecuencia la tiraba de la cama varias veces en la noche.

-¿Crees que es justo que me respondas haciéndome la misma pregunta?-dijo la chica, incorporándose un poco aturdida. La respiración de Shaoran era agitada, el chico luchaba por recuperar la tranquilidad que tanto necesitaba para poder interrogar a su prima-Shaoran… necesito hablar contigo.

¿Había escuchado un atisbo de duda en esa afirmación? El tenue resplandor de la inconformidad destello en la mirada chocolate de Shaoran. Meiling inhalo lentamente el gélido aire matinal que entraba por la ventanilla del cuarto de su primo y después esbozo una sonrisa condescendiente que suscito más vicio que calma.

Shaoran se puso de pie y se acerco lentamente, hasta colorar ambas manos en sus hombros. Él también sonreía, pero su gesto distaba mucho de ser sutil. Seguro que Shaoran ya vislumbraba un poco de lo que ella había ido a decirle.

-No quiero… hacer… esto.

-Pero tienes que hacerlo-espeto él, sin querer juzgar la posición de su prima. Sin embargo, era imposible no hacerlo-¿Qué estás esperando? ¿Por qué no me lo dices?

-Tu… padre me busco hace unos días. Quería saber como estabas… en donde estabas.

-Y tu por supuesto le dijiste… que estoy aquí-Su indignación empezaba a ser evidente. Un nudo se formo alrededor de su garganta, y Shaoran se vio obligado a escupir cada palabra que decía, con un apetito de ira y recelo que se parecía mucho a la saña y que lastimo la moral de por si confusa de su prima Meiling.

Pero la chica no se contuvo. No iba a dejar su revelación a medias. De cualquier modo, Shaoran no se detendría en su determinación de atacarla con ese tono ofensivo y tajante. Su instinto primordial consistía en evitar a toda costa saber de su padre… a menos que estuviera muerto. Y muy a su pesar, en el fondo no tenía que ser así. Él no lo deseaba. Pero su padre seguro sólo quería acercarse a él con la intención mordaz de separarlo de su sueño… Sus sueños, ahora que había conocido a Sakura. Y eso era algo con lo que jamás podría lidiar.

-Yo… creo que él quiere comprenderte Shaoran. Todos merecemos la oportunidad de cambiar de opinión. De hacer un sacrificio en nombre de la familia. Si tu padre ha cambiado de parecer… si él quiere… conocer lo que haces… Estoy segura que él hará un esfuerzo muy grande por reprimir los sentimientos negativos que pueda tener hacia tu profesión. Él te ama.

El chico se mordió el labio inferior. Su espalda se recargo sobre una de las cuatro paredes percudidas de su habitación, paredes que en otro tiempo habían sido blancas como la cal, paredes en las que el sol se reflejaba con la pureza de una lluvia color oro. La humedad y los años las habían vuelto de un color blanco grisáceo, dándoles un aspecto sombrío y frágil. En las esquinas comenzaba a desprenderse la pintura, descubriendo una superficie ámbar de ladrillo.

-Él te ama-replico Meiling.

Shaoran asintió, con gesto dolido.

-¿Por cuánto puede reprimir… sus impulsos de escupirme en la cara lo poco orgulloso que se siente de su hijo cada vez que le recuerdan que él hace esto?-Shaoran tomo un carrete de hilo azul en su mano y lo movió repetidamente frente al rostro de Meiling. Ella entrecerró los ojos, dejando escapar un sollozo involuntario. Su actitud sumisa y obediente no estaría por mucho allí-Ojala comprendieras que le hago un favor al no formar parte de su vida. No quiero… ser una vergüenza-admitió finalmente, tirando el carrete a cualquier lado, con un movimiento por demás burlesco.

Meiling estallo.

-Eres un malagradecido. No sólo con él. ¡Conmigo Shaoran!-Meiling dio unos pasos hacia adelante, quedando cara a cara con el chico. Podía sentir el aliento encendido de su furia arremetiendo contra su rostro-Si no fuera por mí… tú no estarías aquí. Si no fuera por mi, tu padre habría venido desde hace mucho a sacarte de este agujero en el que vives… y si no fuera por mi… Hien Li no habría estado en la presentación del otro día, aplaudiendo el talento de su hijo. ¿Necesitas… otra prueba?

Shaoran se desplomo lentamente en el piso. Su semblante irónico cambio a uno de completa incredulidad. El chico abrió mucho los ojos y tartamudeo varias veces antes de poder formular su pregunta, como un niño pequeño que está empezando a hablar.

-Él… ¿él estuvo ahí?

Meiling asintió con una calma renovada. Sus ojos estaban húmedos por la emoción.

-Sí… el quiere verte Shaoran… Dale la oportunidad.

La actitud y los pensamientos de Shaoran quedaron completamente sosegados bajo la luz intermitente de la revelación de su prima. No sabía si era cierto. Le parecía poco probable que su papá hubiera cambiado en tan poco tiempo. Pero quería darle una oportunidad. Acabar con esa incertidumbre. Quería darse una oportunidad a si mismo… y se la daría. Por su familia. Por él… _Por ambos._

Él y Meiling permanecieron abrazados por algún tiempo. No supo cuanto. Pero si supo que todo termino cuando sintió un viento frio colándose por la ventanilla abierta de su habitación. Ambos quedaron sorprendidos cuando echaron un vistazo. El cielo era pálido. Los arboles terminaban de mudar sus hojas, despidiéndose de un otoño que había sido benevolente con los parisinos. Una lluvia blanca y solida caía lentamente, como buscando un aterrizaje suave y una bienvenida gustosa.

_La primera nevada estaba cayendo…_

Sakura Kinomoto termino de empacar su ropa y se volvió felizmente hacia Tomoyo. La chica estaba observando el panorama decembrino, en un balcón que daba justo a un parque, la misma escena que Erika Kiddo veía todas las mañanas desde su oficina. Y es que las habitaciones de Tomoyo quedaban muy cerca de las de Erika, a unos cuantos metros. La chica vestía un elegante abrigo pardo, con una bufanda marrón alrededor de su cuello. Su abundante cabellera azabache caía como cascada por su espalda y hombros, y un fleco cubría buena parte de su frente.

Usaba botas y guantes negros, y su gesto melancólico no hacía más que acentuar la elegancia de su tocado. Sakura se abrigo con una gabardina negra y salió al balcón para hacerle compañía. El desfile había sido un éxito. Una vez más Tomoyo había sido alabada por la crítica experta y una vez más había recibido infinidad de propuestas para irse a trabajar en el extranjero. Pero como siempre, todas las había rechazado. Allí iba de nuevo.

Sakura sabía la razón por la cual Tomoyo no podía ser feliz. Y Sakura sabía que era su culpa. La mano de la ojiverde se poso en su hombro. Tomoyo sonrió y eso la hizo sentir un poco mejor. Tal vez no era por Eriol… tal vez había tomado la decisión incorrecta, pero aún estaba a tiempo de solucionarla.

Durante navidad, y desde principios de diciembre, Erika Kiddo permitía que sus modelos y demás empleados abandonaran la casa para ir a visitar a sus familiares. Era costumbre. Por eso esa época del año siempre le deprimía. _Porque se quedaba sola. _Pero las personas que trabajaban para ella siempre se lo agradecían con creces y solían volver al siguiente año con energías renovadas, en condiciones óptimas para invertir todos sus esfuerzos en laborar lo mejor posible, como cualquiera esperaría que fuera a inicio de año.

Tomoyo había decidido que no quería viajar hasta su ciudad natal para pasar las vacaciones decembrinas al lado de su madre. Ella lo había tomado bien. Sonomi Daidouji siempre había sido una mujer muy ocupada y no acostumbraba descansar de sus deberes en su multimillonaria empresa de juguetes, ni siquiera en Navidad. Por eso, cuando su hija la telefoneo para decirle que se quedaría en casa de los Kinomoto, no opuso ninguna resistencia.

Si, resultaba triste para ambas, pero Sonomi no deseaba que su talentosa hija tuviera que pasar otra navidad completamente sola, sentada en un enorme comedor de 18 asientos, observando las botas navideñas colgando de la impresionante chimenea gótica en la que Tomoyo y su padre solían pasar horas, echando leña al fuego para que este no se apagara durante la noche.

Tomoyo no hablaba de esas cosas con Sakura. Ella era su mejor amiga y no quería preocuparla. Al ser la diseñadora de la casa, y al ser Sakura la imagen principal de todos sus diseños siempre había estado al tanto de la pesada carga que la ojiverde llevaba a cuestas. Además, a ultimas fechas Erika se había obsesionado con mantenerla siempre vigilada. Poco había faltado para que Maron también viajara con Sakura hasta _**Rouen**_.

Por suerte, Tomoyo había revelado a tiempo sus intenciones de hacerle compañía a Sakura durante el viaje (y lo que duraran las vacaciones), porque de no ser así, Erika no habría cedido hasta convencer a la chica de llevar a Maron con ella, mientras estuviera fuera de _"sensualité"_

Se notaba que Sakura sentía afecto por esa niña, pero había algo en ella que a Tomoyo no le terminaba de convencer. En realidad, lo que Tomoyo pensara respecto a Maron carecía de importancia en ese momento. No iban a verla, ni a saber de ella durante un largo mes, y eso era suficiente para no pensar más en el asunto durante un buen rato.

Sakura suspiro, cruzándose de brazos. El ambiente había recrudecido repentinamente. Sakura y Tomoyo observaron la misma lluvia ligera de nieve que sorprendió a Shaoran y a Meiling aquella mañana. Niños en el parque levantaron la mirada al cielo, incrédulos por lo que sus ojos veían. La nieve y el mal clima no mermaron sus ánimos. Los de Tomoyo si.

-Entremos-dijo la joven, esbozando una sonrisa triste. Sakura le cogió el brazo, y le obligo a mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-Tomoyo… creo que deberías llamar a tu madre.

-¿Para qué?-dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño.

-Para que le digas… que si pasarás esta navidad con ella.

Un largo silencio se apodero de la estancia. Tomoyo se forzó a sonreír.

-Sakurita, ya hablamos de eso. Mi madre está de acuerdo. Yo quiero estar contigo… conocer finalmente a tu hermano-dijo, haciendo un guiño salpicado de picardía-ella tiene mucho trabajo. Probablemente dejará el país en una o dos semanas. ¿Acaso quieres que me quede sola?

Al decir esto, Tomoyo recupero un poco de la calidez que siempre le había caracterizado. Sakura se sintió mucho mejor, más animada con la actitud risueña de su amiga. La ojiverde asintió con una sonrisa, mientras Tomoyo le tomaba las manos y le decía que aún le faltaban cosas por empacar.

-Anda, que ya quiero irme. Seguro Erika está esperando que vayamos a despedirnos.

Los labios de Sakura se entreabrieron levemente. No había pensado en la despedida… no había pensado en como serían las cosas ahora que tenía que pasar tiempo lejos de Shaoran. Sería tan difícil… _sería insoportable._

-Yo… voy a mi cuarto… por unas cosas.

-Claro-Tomoyo se sentó en un sofá color vino. Su vista se clavo en el cristal transparente del ventanal que daba al balcón, y en la lluvia profusa de copos de nieve que daba la bienvenida al invierno.

Sakura sollozo sin poder evitarlo. No tenía el valor de despedirse de Shaoran frente a frente, porque sabía que después de hacerlo, no tendría la voluntad suficiente para viajar a casa de su hermano; no tendría el valor para separarse de su querido Shaoran. Por eso le había pedido a Meiling que le entregara una carta a su primo. Una carta en donde le pedía que no dejara de pensar en ella a cada instante, aunque fuera doloroso, aunque no fueran a estar juntos durante un largo mes.

Una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla. ¿En verdad se iría sin siquiera decirle lo mucho que lo extrañaría? ¿Se iría sin probar el sabor de sus labios, sin guardar la esencia de su boca en su alma? ¿Se iría… sólo así? Por dios que quería volver a verlo, quería besarlo, abrazarlo y decirle tantas cosas. En verdad que él sabía que esto iba a suceder. Seguro Shaoran habría de decir a su regreso que lo de la carta era innecesario.

Meiling y la propia Erika le habían explicado la situación. Todos se iban a sus casas empezando la temporada invernal. Y Sakura vivía en una parte muy alejada de la capital. Nunca hablaron de eso. Ni siquiera la noche en que estuvieron juntos y en la cual se contaron muchas cosas. Shaoran le abrió su corazón y le conto de su padre. Sakura le platico de su hermano y los problemas que ambos tendrían cuando Touya se diera por enterado de que estaban juntos.

Shaoran no se asusto cuando Sakura le dijo que su hermano… no solía ver con buenos ojos a los chicos que la pretendían. _"Pero yo no soy tu pretendiente… yo soy… mucho más ¿no?" _El ambarino y su típica timidez para expresar concretamente las cosas.

Su corazón latió pasmosamente al recordar las últimas dos semanas. El ensayo, la noche que pasaron juntos… el desfile. Todo había sido perfecto. Hasta el destino había confabulado para hacer desaparecer a Maron justo cuando Shaoran la buscaba. Y no es que no confiara en ella. Sakura sentía un aprecio muy grande por la pequeña rubia, e incluso se había sentido tentada a revelarle lo que había pasado entre ella y Shaoran. Pero ese era su secreto. Su intimidad. El lazo irrompible que la tenía unida a Shaoran. Un lazo que sólo quería compartir con él.

Un atisbo de duda emergió de sus ojos turquesa. Tenía que verlo. No podía ser tan sencillo; No quería que lo fuera. Sakura se encamino escaleras arriba, justo en donde sabía que estaba el cuarto del chico. Rodeo un enorme jardín de arboles sin hojas, cubierto por una capa de fina nieve blanca, para no tener que pasar primero por la oficina de Erika. Sin embargo, el beneficio de evitar a su jefa, trajo consigo la obligación de encontrarse con Himuro.

El chico había terminado de recuperarse pocos días atrás, pero aún tenía pequeñas marcas de la varicela en su rostro. Por lo tanto, no salía mucho. Estaba en el umbral de su cuarto, alistando unas maletas. Su semblante no era el mismo de siempre. De sus ojos ya no se desprendía el usual brillo de la arrogancia y sus movimientos eran lentos, como si estuviera muy cansado… ¿Resignación? ¿Pena? Muchos sentimientos invadieron a Sakura, pero no supo decidir cual de ellos debía sentir por Himuro.

Él había sido su amigo, siempre había intentado cortejarla con ese aire de chico al que no le pasan los problemas, y ahora estaba allí, callado, melancólico, con la imagen desoladora de un gran monumento que nadie visita y por el cual se levanta a menudo una ola de polvo y miseria llevada por el viento. Un suspiro muy leve la despertó de su ensimismamiento.

El chico se paso una mano por su profunda cabellera plateada y se aclaro la garganta, sin saber que decir realmente. Himuro se volvió sorprendido. Yukito esbozo una sonrisa amable, y se cruzo de brazos, recargado como estaba sobre el marco de la puerta.

-Parece que todos tendremos tiempo de reflexionar-dijo el chico, cerrando los ojos mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba-iré a despedirme de los chicos. Me alegra que pasaras por aquí. Tomoyo no me habría permitido hacer esto.

Acto seguido Yukito se acerco a la chica y le regalo un abrazo muy cálido; una abrazo fraternal. Sakura correspondió en todo instante, pero su vista nunca se separo de la mirada de Himuro, quien la observaba con un brillo extraño, un anhelo vehemente que solía encontrar en los ojos de Shaoran. Un estremecimiento recorrió su columna vertebral.

-Espero que tengas muchas anécdotas interesantes para contar cuando nos veamos en Enero-Yukito paso el torso de la mano por la mejilla descubierta de Sakura. Ella asintió felizmente-Supongo que tienen que hablar-dijo, refiriéndose a Himuro.

Yukito se alejo lentamente, hasta dejarlos solos en la claridad de un día nevado, un abismo de indiferencia tan grande que no podía distinguirse hasta donde llegaba el fondo. Sakura se mordió el labio inferior. No tenía la menor idea de cómo iniciar esa charla. La primera que tendría con el chico desde que este había caído enfermo. Los labios de Himuro se separaron y una risa forzada hizo eco en el silencio sepulcral que se había forjado alrededor de ambos.

-Bueno… parece que… mis días por aquí están contados.

Una mueca de horror se apodero del semblante de la chica.

-¡No digas eso!

-Ese… chico. El sastre. Estoy al tanto de todo. Parece que Erika está decidida a que el tome mi lugar-hubo un dejo de nostalgia en esa revelación.

-Shaoran se ha negado. Él… no está interesado en modelar. Se lo ha dicho, y estoy segura que Erika sabrá respetar su decisión.

-¡Sakura!-exclamo el joven, un poco exasperado-No se trata de él, o de lo que quiera.

Himuro levanto una mano en dirección al cielo en un ademan de obviedad y luego la dejo caer con un movimiento brusco, cerca de su cintura. Sakura permanecía expectante, pocas veces había visto al chico tan resuelto. Él giro los ojos y dejo escapar un suspiro de frustración.

-François también está recuperado. Él volverá el año entrante lo que significa que Li tendrá que dejar su trabajo, la casa_-"a ti",_ se vio tentando a decirle-a menos que acepte las condiciones de Erika, y esas condiciones han quedado muy claras Sakura. Si no modela, no hay plaza para el en este lugar, así que se puede ir olvidando de la casa ahora mismo. Apuesto a que en breve Erika le llamara para decirle todo esto, ¿Y qué crees que va a hacer? Va a decirle: _"Si Erika, mi dignidad y mis sueños son más grandes que mi necesidad de tener un medio por el cual subsistir. Denegare tu oferta y me iré a buscar otro sitio en el cual ejercer mi asquerosa profesión de sastre…"_

Sakura achico los ojos al escuchar la última parte. Himuro frunció el ceño y sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza en un puchero de niño regañado. El chico humedeció sus labios, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por pedir disculpas.

-Ok… no quise decir… lo que dije_-"Pero sabes que tengo razón Sakura"_, pensó, mirándola con un toque de complicidad. Ella se sintió conmovida. Un nudo se le hizo en la garganta y sentía que los ojos le ardían, lagrimas amenazaban con desparramarse por la piel de su rostro. Era la primera vez que conocía esa faceta de Himuro, la del chico humilde que decía la verdad y además tenía tacto para decirla. Sintió deseos de abrazarlo y agradecerle, pero el muchacho estaba en lo cierto.

Erika era muy persuasiva y como estaban las cosas, pasaría justo lo que Himuro estaba diciendo. De todos modos no le parecía muy probable que su jefa decidiera prescindir de los servicios del chico. Algo no le gustaba de todo aquello. Y entonces la tuvo. Una visión del futuro. Una visión muy poco esperanzadora… ¿Sería que Erika quería predisponer a Shaoran y a Himuro para que compitieran todo el tiempo por ser la imagen de la casa? Ese plan de manipulación le pareció enfermizo, pero sobre todo imposible, tratándose de Erika.

Sakura se tranquilizo un poco y aspiro una gran bocanada de aire. Himuro se encogió de hombros, y su vista se clavo en el suelo.

-No te preocupes-advirtió la chica, acercándose al joven hasta darle una pequeña palmadita en el hombro-Yo hablaré con Erika. Si François va a regresar… lo justo es que tú también lo hagas. Después de todo ambos estuvieron fuera por una incapacidad.

-Si, pero…

-No hay peros-Sakura coloco su dedo índice en los labios de Himuro, para callarlo-Shaoran… podría seguir en lo suyo, como asistente de François. No creo que ella se oponga.

El chico enarco una ceja. Sus brazos rodearon a Sakura y ella correspondió fraternalmente el abrazo. Por primera vez, tuvo la sensación de que Himuro le encontraba como una amiga y no como una chica a la que debía cortejar. Se separaron lentamente, y él hizo una inclinación de cabeza. Un nuevo suspiro, un aliento cálido emergió de sus labios. El momento de despedirse había llegado.

-Te deseo suerte-le dijo él.

-Yo igual.

-¡Sakura!-exclamo una vocecita alegre. Su dueña, a lo lejos agitaba fervientemente ambas manos, buscando llamar su atención. Sakura se dio la vuelta y alcanzo a divisar a Tomoyo. La chica lucía como una muñeca de porcelana, con ese atuendo elegante y esa tez pálida intensificada por el clima húmedo y frio-¡Me han traido el carro!

Sakura comprendió que ya no habría tiempo para despedirse de Shaoran… _su Shaoran. _La chica corrió hasta donde estaba Tomoyo y se volvió una vez más, para despedirse de Himuro. Las palabras de Yukito también retumbaban en su cabeza: _"Espero que tengas muchas anécdotas interesantes para contar cuando nos veamos en Enero"._

"_Y yo espero que eso sea muy pronto", _pensó la joven. _"Te amo Shaoran… donde quiera que vayas a estar, no lo olvides…"_

-Lo sé-Shaoran se descubrió a si mismo susurrando esas dos palabras, mientras leía y releía la carta que le había dejado Sakura-_Yo también…_

Sakura y Tomoyo abordarían un tren con destino a _**Rouen**_, un lugar perdido en el tiempo, atravesado por el rio Sena. _**En dirección contraria al destino... aun que a veces, es la única forma de toparte de frente con él.**_

_-¿Sabes porque no me gusta París?-el brillo gélido de su mirada se ocultaba detrás de unas gafas oscuras._

_Un dejo de nostalgia avivaba en su corazón. _

_-No. Y tampoco quiero saberlo._

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

_**N/A: **__Este capítulo me ha quedado un poco raro._

_Aun que últimamente todo lo que hago así me queda u.u_

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y si les pareció malo, o pésimo jajaja me lo hagan saber a través de un lindo review. Las respuestas a sus reviews anteriores están en mi perfil._

_¡Gracias! _

_**SAM AVEIRO.**_


End file.
